L'étoile Rouge
by Eileeana and Yuri
Summary: Kaya Asano est une jeune lycéenne qui entre au lycée Rakuzanqui est réputé pour son basket. Là-bas, elle va faire la rencontre du club de basket, mais plus précisément celle d'Akashi le capitaine de l'équipe. Plus tard, son passée va revenir au galop avec l'arrivée de Yuri et cela ne sera pas de tout repos...
1. Chapter 1 : La rencontre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. _(sauf mon oc ( Kaya ) et quelque perso secondaire.)_

 **Mot du début** : Cette idée de fanfic à prit sa place dans ma tête, je voulais l'écrire depuis pas mal de temps ! Et donc, Kaya une jeune lycéenne va dans un nouveau bahut "Rakuzan" ou elle va faire la rencontre d'Akashi.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis le début du cours, Akashi regardait par la fenêtre, il baillait un nombre incalculable de fois. Son professeur bien qu'énervé que ce dernier n'écoutait pas, le laissa dans "sa bulle". Il faut le dire, même sans son _Emperor Eyes_ Seijuro Akashi avait gardé son habitude d'être supérieur, il n'aimait pas être prit de haut par un insecte qui doit donner des cours à des adolescents.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand un "bruit" provint de la porte. Le proviseur et une fille entrèrent dans la salle. Le rouge regardait attentivement la nouvelle arrivée. Cette fille portait l'uniforme de Rakuzan, elle était assez mignonne, l'empereur ne voyait que son dos, bizarrement, elle avait l'air sportive et pourtant Akashi avait l'impression qu'elle faisait partie de ce groupe de filles qui ne s'intéressent qu'au physique et à la popularité. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux rouge dégradé vers le blanc qui ondulaient sur son dos, ses cheveux _-bien que lâchement-_ attachés par un élastique lui arrivaient tout de même en bas du dos. Dès qu'elle se retourna - _visage_ _vers les élèves-_ il aperçut les yeux de la jeune demoiselle, verts éclatants, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. La fille lança un regard vers Seijuro, qui, lui, lui en rendit un à son tour sauf que pour ce dernier, c'était un regard comme quoi elle devait se soumettre. Elle se demanda un cours instant qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu fait pour avoir ce regard ? Bouarf, elle s'en ficha. Elle lui rendit un sourire assez moqueur car elle était indifférente à cette "menace" venant de Seijuro. Le rouge était énervé. Enfin, c'est normal, pourquoi une fille qui venait d'arriver avait le droit de lui "parler" comme ça ? Elle allait le regretter, les ordres de Seijuro Akashi sont absolus, il est absolu.

 **"Je t'en prie, présente toi.** lui fit le professeur **.**

 **-Kaya Asano, 16 ans, ravie de vous rencontrez.**

 **-Tu as un accent,toi !** cria un garçon venant du fond.

 **-Effectivement, je viens des US.** sourit-elle doucement.

 **-Tu peux aller t'assoir Asano.** fit Mr Teksio énervé de l'agitation. **"**

Elle ne répondit pas, elle alla juste s'asseoir à une place. S'asseoir devant qui ? Devant Akashi. La demoiselle n'avait pas du tout aimé le regard tueur que lui avait lancé le rouge quand elle avait fait son entré. Akashi encore plus énervé qu'elle se soit placée devant lui admira un peu plus ses longs cheveux tombant sur son dos, quand elle rattacha sa chevelure il pu voir qu'elle avait une sorte de "médaillon" autour du cou, intrigué il fixa assez longtemps le bijou qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant qu'elle se présentait. Kaya qui n'aimait pas qu'on la "relooke" ainsi se retourna pour lancé un regard assez vif mais noir à l'empereur. Elle avait eu le temps, même qu'une fraction de secondes voir le visage de Seijuro d'assez près : Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouge écarlate, un nez fin de même pour sa bouche.

 **"Il m'énerve celui là,** souffla-t-elle d'un air agacé. **"**

Le rouge commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Personne ne lui parlait ainsi et surtout moins une "fille" qui venait d'arriver. Il la détestait. Enfin, c'était flou, il ressentait une sorte de boule dans son ventre depuis son arrivée. Elle avait la même posture que lui, elle regardait par la fenêtre et lui avait répondu avec une certaine audace. Rah qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il détestait cette Kaya et pourtant il la regardait comme ça ?! OH ! Il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles et ses actes.

 **"Kaya arrête de rêvasser,** s'énerva le professeur **.**

 **-La réponse c'est "x" de toute manière, ronchonna-t-elle alors qu'elle ne faisait rien sauf écouter le cours."**

Wouah, le prof resta bouche bée de la réponse rapide de la jeune femme assise, de même pour Seijuro. Ce n'était pas bon, déjà qu'elle lui avait très mal parler et lui avait lancé un regard des plus noirs et maintenant il découvrait qu'elle était intelligente. Il ravala sa salive car Kaya expliqua dans les moindres détailles sa réponse. Elle était spéciale, bien trop spéciale...

A la fin du cours, Kaya quitta la classe énervée certes, mais elle était accompagnée avec deux ou trois autres filles assez sympas.

 **Cours de sport 14 heures :**

 **"ALLEZ BANDE DE FEIGNANTS FAITES VOS ÉTIREMENTS !** cria le prof de sport **.**

 **-Monsieur on est pas sourd,** fit Kaya **.**

 **-Kaya vous êtes certes nouvelle, mais je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur se ton.**

 **-Roh c'est bon !** *rire* **"**

Après que Kaya ai agacé le prof, il pu enfin commencer à expliquer ce que la classe allait faire ce jour là. Un match, garçons vs filles. - _Attendez, vous_ _savez pas de quel sport je parle ? Vous êtes sérieux ?!-_ Un match de basket évidemment ! Les filles étaient mal, bah oui, c'est vrai, Akashi était le meilleur joueur présent dans ce gymnase. Contre toute attente, Mr Sheiko _-le prof de sport-_ appela le rouge.

 **"Ecoutez monsieur Akashi, à votre plus grand respect, restez sur la banc, s'il vous plaît."**

 **-Pardon ?** Le rouge lui lança un regarde d'assassin **.**

 **-Ne discutez pas, sinon, vous allez encore faire un score élevé vous seul."**

Énervé, Seijuro prit place sur le banc, il voyait au loin la jeune rouge se marrer. Il était clairement ridicule face à son "ennemie". Encore une fois, il se sentit rabaisser, pourquoi cela devait arriver devant Asano ? Rah il était tellement agacé que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Une pensée vint au rouge, sa classe s'entraînait dans le gymnase de Rakuzan, les 3 ème années arriveraient plus tard pour pratiquer le basket, or de question que les autres membres du 5 majeurs le voit ainsi.

 **"Trêve de bavardages, mettez vous en place,** lança Mr Sheiko **."**

Garçons vs Filles ? Pff les gars riaient tellement du score final, un nerf se fit voir sur le beau front d'Asano. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Ils allaient le regretter amèrement. Contrairement à eux, Kaya pratiquait le "vrai" basket.

 **"** *Bruit de sifflet* **Commencez ! "**

Et hop ! D'un coup la balle était aperçue dans les mains d'une personne, un garçon ou bien une fille ? Cette personne traversa le terrain adverse pour finir en dunk, entre temps, des joueurs étaient tombés au sol, fesse à terre. Elle avait fait un dunk juste magnifique, la main du dunkeur était toujours accroché à l'arceau.

 **"2 points pour les filles, bravo Asano !"**

Le professeur était impressionné de la rapidité, la technique et la détente de la jeune fille qui sautillait au milieu du terrain fière d'avoir rabaisser l'équipe adverse. Le match continua pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à que d'un coup les portes claquèrent. C'était les 3 èmes années. Hayama - _Membre du 5 majeurs de Rakuzan_ \- était stupéfait du score : 38 à 0 en la faveur des filles. Que c'était-il passé ? Il alla voir Akashi assit sur la banc un peu plus loin. Seijuro bien qu'encore énervé devait l'avouer, Kaya Asano était plus que douée ! Elle avait marqué beaucoup trop de panier seule, à vrai dire, elle avait marqué tout les points à elle seule. La jeune fille avait fait une sorte de 1 vs l'équipe adverse. Hayama surprit de ses révélations fixa pendant une bonne minute la rouge qui jouait encore en faisant tombé ses adversaires avec son _Angle Break_ , elle s'amusait, sa langue passait de temps à autre pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure en signe de supériorité.

 **"Sérieux elle est canon la nouvelle !" "Elle est grave mignonne" " Je me la ferai bien."**

Pourquoi ces paroles tournaient comme des menaces pour l'empereur ? Il devint rouge, pratiquement pareil que ses cheveux. Une vague de frissons parcourut son corps, les 3 ème années étaient _\- pour la plus grande partie-_ des pervers écervelés . Asano était morte de rire plus loin, les garçons étaient dépités de leur échec, mais, ils étaient pas mal admirateurs de la jolie rouge. Elle avait marqué plus de 20 paniers déjà, seule et en plus en 10 minutes. Des filles derrière l'enviaient, tout le monde avait remarqué que Seijuro Akashi s'intéressait à la demoiselle. Elle avait tout pour elle, elle était intelligente, magnifique, gentille et douée pour le sport.

 **"Kaya** *tousse* **la prochaine fois tu resteras sur le banc, ce n'était pas prévu que tu sois douée,** lança Mr Sheiko **.**

 **\- "ce n'était pas prévu que tu sois douée" Je dois le prendre comment ?** bougonna la rouge **.**

 **-Bien ne t'inquiète pas !"**

Après cette fine discussion, Hayama, Mibuchi et Nebuya allèrent voir la jeune prodige assez gênée des compliments qu'on lui faisait. Kaya surprise de cette rencontre parla avec eux pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Cette discussion était orientée vers le basket et de Seijuro. Les 3 garçons dirent à Kaya qu'elle était la bienvenue aux entraînements du club, ( Hayama avait réussi à convaincre Akashi *danse de la joie*), et qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Sei car son caractère était assez fort. Kaya lâcha un petit rire, elle même avait un caractère de merde qu'elle assumait amplement. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les joues rougeâtres. D'un coup un bruit retentit, tout le monde se retourna vers la détonation. Enfin, c'était pas une détonation, juste le rouge qui avait claqué les portes et avait balancé une chaise. Il avait été humilié devant cette fille, il en avait marre, pourquoi elle lui faisait cet effet ? Normalement, il voulait la mal mener mais non, c'est l'inverse... Son poing cogna à plusieurs reprises contre les casiers _(les pauvres casiers :c )_ qui se tenaient en face de lui. Asano n'était pas assez idiote et avait remarqué l'état d'Akashi, elle eu un instant de piti... Non, pas de pitié, ce n'était pas ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi. Sa tête bien trop excitée après ce petit match, elle ne réussissait plus à réfléchir.

 **Le soir même vers 19 heures :**

En l'espace d'une seule journée Kaya avait crée sa place chez Rakuzan, elle avait déjà une réputation qui la faisait rire **"Kaya Asano ? C'est une mini Seijuro Akashi adorable et très belle"** Même si Seijuro ne montrait pas ses sentiments, elle avait aperçu un sourire sur son joli minois en entendant cette jeune fille était au gymnase avec les 3 ème et 2 ème années qui avaient le droit de rester tard _( par rapport à leurs notes/ comportements)_ Hayama, Mibuchi et Nebuya l'avait invité. Écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle enchaînait les shoots, sur une cinquantaine de lancés, seul 1 ballon n'était pas rentré dans l'arceau. L'empereur et Hayama s'entraînaient aux dribbles en 1vs1, Kotaro avait bien remarqué que son capitaine n'était pas mais alors pas concentré, il fixa la jeune fille. La balle filait des doigts de Sei, le blond masquait son envie de rire à un visage neutre. C'est sur que voir son capitaine pas concentré laissant filer les ballons c'était un beau spectacle mais s'il riait, il s'attendait au pire venant d'Akashi.

Environs 1 heure après, tout le monde était parti sauf les deux "ennemis". Asano quant à elle s'entraînait depuis le début, elle shootait, dribblait, dunkait ( ça existe ce mot ? ) Akashi faisait de même, au bout d'un moment il fut agacé et alla parler à la belle rouge qui avait encore sa musique accrocher aux oreilles et l'esprit complètement autre part, le début d'une discussion allait commencer _(enfin, c'est normal...)_

 **"Asano vient ici,** ordonna Akashi.

 **-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça. Je ne suis pas un chien,** lança la rouge énervée.

 **-Je ne m'incline jamais, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. L'empereur mordilla sa lèvre, Kaya la repoussait-il ? Il ne savait pas à vrai dire.**

 **\- De même pour moi, si tu veux parler, on va faire quelque chose. On avance tout les deux, soit ça, soit rien. Est ce que c'est clair ?"**

Des bref soupirs sortirent de la bouche des deux adolescents, les deux rouges ne voulaient pas s'abaisser. L'empereur était à un stade ou il ne se retenait plus, ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules, elles voulaient parler. Akashi accepta donc la proposition de la rouge ayant un petit sourire en coin.

 **"Tu veux me dire quoi Akashi ?**

 **-Tu peux m'appeler Seijuro, fit le rouge en regardant à droite gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire.**

 **-D'accord Sei-ju-ro,** ria Kaya **contente de sa réaction. Tu veux me dire quoi ?"**

Et merde...

* * *

 **Mot de fin :** J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus ! J'aime beaucoup le caractère de Kaya... En espérant que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire ma fac ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/ conseils et ce que je dois rectifier !


	2. Chapter 2 : Les doutes

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. _(sauf mon oc ( Kaya ) et quelque perso secondaire.)_

 **Mot du début :** Ce deuxième chapitre est un peu plus long que le premiere ( + 1 000 mots environ ). Ce chap contient beaucoup plus de dialogues que le précédant, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je n'ai pas de rythme particulier donc il y aura au minimum 1 chapitre par mois !

* * *

 **"Et merde..."**

Un bruit de téléphone fit sursauter les deux rivaux qui se se fixaient mutuellement en se demandant quel portable avait sonné. Celui de Kaya ou bien de Seijuro ? Après plusieurs "bip bip" Kaya fini par lâcher le ballon qu'elle avait gardé en main pour regarder son téléphone posé à sa droite. Le rouge fixa Asano qui déverrouillait son écran.

 **"T'as quoi à me regarder comme ça ? Lança Kaya.**

 **-Rien.**

 **-J'ai un message ça te pose un problème peut être ? Ah oui, tu dois pas connaître ce genre de moments ou... Non rien laisse. Tu ferais mieux de vérifier si tu en as pas un aussi, on a entendu 2 sonneries."**

Les joues de la rouge prit une couleur rosâtre. Elle commençait à rougir, pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Akashi même s'il lui avait répondu un "rien" assez sec. L'étoile _(pss c'est Kaya)_ avait abandonné la fin de sa phrase aurait-elle regretter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ? Le capitaine observait Kaya pour comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à qu'un ballon arrive dans sa tête.

 **"SEIJURO ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA ! JE TE DÉTESTE !**

 **-Arrête de te plaindre. Tu m'as fait mal."**

Seijuro avait une marque rouge sur la face, un sourire moqueur était visé sur le joli visage de Kaya qui regrettait _\- juste un peu -_ de lui avoir envoyé le ballon en pleine gueule. Asano était déçue qu'il ai une absence totale de réactions chez le garçon, elle voulait le narguer mais non. Elle commença à bouder.

 **"Bref, je dois y aller."**

Asano passa rapidement à côté du rouge en lui frottant ses cheveux écarlates, ils étaient super doux et fins. Elle prit ses affaires _-en n'oubliant pas de récupérer son portable-_ et quitta la salle, tout cela sous les yeux attentifs d'Akashi. Un " A demain Sei-ju-ro" suivit d'un bruit de porte déclarait le départ de la rouge. Seijuro fit claquer sa langue, il se demandait pourquoi la rouge n'avait pas fini sa phrase quelque minute plus tôt, pourquoi lui avait-elle lancer un ballon si brusquement alors qu'il ne faisait que la regarder, pourquoi lui avait-elle toucher les cheveux les cheveux en partant ? Trop de "pourquoi" et de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du futur migraineux.

De son coté, la jeune Asano rentra chez elle, prit une douche bien froide car, elle aussi avait plusieurs questions qui lui turlupinaient l'esprit. Elle avait faim mais son esprit encore embaumé des événements de ces deux dernières heures refusait de se mettre à table. Mit comme un tacos _(les bailles)_ dans sa couette la rouge n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi Seijuro Akashi était dans ses pensées ? Ce garçon qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer était attachant. Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ? Elle le détestait mais pour une raison dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour une première journée.

 **FLUIP ! Ellipse d'un mois :**

 **" Tu m'énerves à être aussi contente.**

 **\- Le petit Seijuro Akashi est énervé ? Intéressant. Elle se lècha la lèvre inférieure en se moquant.**

 **\- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, hurla Momoi."**

En un mois, Kaya Asano avait fait la rencontre de tous les joueurs de la GM _(Génération Miracle / Génération des Miracles)._ Elle avait été super bien accueilli, elle était assez proche de Daiki Aomine et de Ryouta Kise, ils la considéraient comme leur petite sœur. Après que Momoi est hurlée comme une dégénérée elle sauta au cou de son amie qui était accompagnée de l'ex capitaine de la GM.

 **" Du calme Momoi, je ne veux pas mourir, rigola Kaya à de doigts d'être étouffée par sa futur meurtrière.**

 **\- J'avais tellement hâte qu'on se revoit !**

 **\- Satsu' tu as vu Kaya il y a** **à** **peine deux jours, grogna le bronzé désespéré.**

 **-Moimoi ne va pas tuer Kaya-chan ! Fit le mannequin.**

 **-STOP ! cria Akashi. Momoi lâche Asano je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt compris ? Daiki et Ryouta si vous ne voulez pas que Kaya meurt pourquoi vous ne fusionnez pas vos paroles à vos actes ?"**

Kaya se détacha de la rose pour enfin aller voir **son** capitaine quelque peu colérique contre ses anciens coéquipiers. Il était énervé, les autres membres partaient à reculons vu la veine qui avait apparu sur la tempe de l'empereur.

 **"Calme toi, tu es plus mignon quand tu souris, chuchota la rouge"** à l'oreille de Seijuro qui essaya de coucher la couleur rouge qui commençait à apparaitre sur ses joues. En 1 mois, Akashi et Asano c'était plus qu'un peu rapproché, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, à vrai dire, seule Kaya pouvait calmer Seijuro énervé _(genre prêt à frapper Aomine )._ Elle pouvait lui lâcher des "ta gueule" sans que ce dernier ne dise quoi que se soit. L'étoile était elle même choquée de l'influence qu'elle avait sur son coéquipier qui d'habitude avait bien trop d'orgueil pour se laisser "dominer". La GM était au complet, le retardataire enfin arrivé, l'entrainement pu commencer. Des petits matchs furent les premiers exercices, le problème ? Les anciens coéquipiers avaient accueillis Kaya à bras ouverts, ils ne la sous-estimaient pas vu son caractère sur d'elle, mais son talent n'était pas prévu à un si au niveau, ils allaient découvrir le duo aux yeux rouges.

 **"Premier match, 2vs2, Asano & Akashi contre Aomine et Kise, annonça Momoi."**

Seijuro et Kaya eurent un petit rictus, ils avaient laissé exprès la balle se faire prendre par leurs adverses, en un battement de seconde Kaya avait les yeux rouges et était en face de son joueur. Aomine fut bouche-bée de la rapidité de la fille qui se tenait devant lui. D'un coup, Daiki parti en dribble, dommage la balle se fit prendre par Asano qui traversa l'autre moitié de terrain pour finir en dunk. Akashi, lui, s'était adossé contre le poteau au bout du terrain _(là ou y'a le panier)_ , il connaissait plus que personne présent dans le gymnase le potentiel de Kaya. Kise ni comprenait absolument rien. Le bleu bougonnait n'ayant pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

 **"Vous allez rester la bouche ouverte aussi longtemps ? Ria la rouge fière d'elle."**

Au milieu du terrain, Aomine se plaça derrière Kise qui avait la balle en main, Ryouta se moquait de son ami qui s'était fait prendre la balle aussi facilement que ça. Kise commença à dribbler, il avait nettement l'intention de foncer vers le paniers, sans rien comprendre à nouveau la balle échappa des mains du jeune pour atterrir dans les mains de la jeune étoile. Elle était très rapide mais soit disant pas assez pour Daiki, il essaya de rattraper la balle acquise par Kaya qui changea de main instantanément, elle courut vers le panier et sauta.

 **"Tu es bien trop prévisible Daiki, murmura-t-elle"** Elle passa le ballon à Seijuro qui se tenait en arrière pour qu'il fasse un 3 points. Le match dura encore plusieurs bonnes minutes, le blond et le bleu se faisaient malmener par les deux rouges qui eux, s'amusaient à les faire tomber. A la fin des dix minutes de jeu, le duo de rouges avaient gagné 32 à 0. Daiki, encore sur les fesses à cause du dribble infernale d'Asano était plus qu'agacé, à coté se tenait Ryouta qui boudait comme un enfant n'ayant pas eu de bonbons.

 **" Maieuuuuuuuuh ! C'est pas juste Momoi a mit deux monstres ensemble ! C'était pas du jeu, fit le blond boudeur.**

 **\- Moi un monste ? Ce n'est pas gentil ça Ryouta, dit Kaya en croisant ses bras et prenant un air moqueur.**

 **-Satsu, la prochaine fois, fait des équipes équitables, s'il-te-plaît, grogna le bleu.**

 **-Arrêtez vos gamineries. Momoi n'était pas censée savoir le talent de Kaya, de même pour vous. Vous êtes surpris ?**

 **-Seiiiiiiiiii arrête je vais être gênée !"**

Kagami et Kuroko assit sur le banc restaient comme de cons bouche-bée pendant que les 4 joueurs discutaient. Kagami fixait la rouge admiratif.

 **"Tss, arrête de l'admirer Kagami, tu n'arriveras jamais à son niveau. Elle doit même être plus forte qu'Akashi... Ronchonna Shintaro.**

 **-BREF ! Au lieu de me faire des compliments et si on s'entrainait ? Lança la belle rouge plus que gênée d'être complimentée."**

Les matchs s'enchainèrent. Plus d'une heure après, Shintaro aidait Kaya à faire des tirs "parfaits". Asano était peut être douée mais elle n'était pas parfaite, elle acceptait toujours volontiers l'aide de ses amis. Aomine n'arrivait plus à enchainer ses dunks correctement ce qui lui fit prendre un coup venant de son ex-capitaine. Était-ce de sa faute si Kaya Asano était dans ses pensées ? C'est à cause d'elle qui avait perdu, malgré qu'il aurait très certainement perdu contre Akashi... Tous allèrent se changer sauf Kaya qui continuait de s'entrainer. Depuis 5 minutes, elle était seule dans la salle. Elle essaya de faire un dunk jusque là banal, en sautant, son pied prit un mauvais appui ce qui la fit tomber dans son saut. Un gros "boum" se fit entendre depuis les vestiaires.

 **"Kaya ? Tous les joueurs virent la rouge sur les fesses faisant un grimace. Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ?**

 **-Non ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste dérapé, fit-elle d'un sourire forcé"**

Évidemment qu'elle s'était fait mal, mais comme Akashi, elle avait une trop grosse fierté pour l'avouer. Elle alla se changer grimaçant de douleur. En deux minutes top chronos elle était changée, son poignet la faisait souffrir, ça faisait un mal de chien pas possible. Elle enfila la veste d'Akashi _(vous savez celle avec marqué Rakuzan dans le dos)_ , vu que Sei était plus grand qu'elle, les manches étaient trop grandes, elles cachaient parfaitement les poignets de la souffrante. Sorti du vestiaire, elle dit au revoir à tout le monde assez rapidement, elle avait envie de mettre son poignet dans de la glace. Elle embrassa Akashi sur la joue en lui chuchotant qu'elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer. L'empereur se doutait que son amie s'était blessée, il aimerait savoir où mais elle cachait parfaitement son jeu.

 **Le lendemain, lycée Rakuzan  
**

Des crayons, gommes, boulettes de papier volaient dans la classe, Seijuro regardait Kaya qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Un crayon vola dans la tête de son amie qui se leva rouge d'énervements.

 **"VOUS ALLEZ VOUS STOPPEZ BANDE DE CONS IMMATURES ? VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME CASSER LES COUILLES !"**

Le rouge qui buvait de l'eau avala de travers. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie comme ça. Les autres personnes de la classe se stoppèrent immédiatement, normalement, la rouge est certes énergique mais pas méchante. Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre, Asano était debout et partie vers la porte plus qu'énervée. Bien sur, c'est à ce moment là que le prof arriva.

 **"Asano allez vous asseoir.**

 **-Qui vous a permis de me parler ?"**

La furie poussa Mr Teksio qui se cogna contre le meuble situé à sa gauche.

 **"Mr Akashi, suivez là. Vous êtes dispensé du cours vu votre niveau scolaire."  
**

Même sans l'accord du prof Seijuro serait parti voir Kaya qui avait la mine d'une souffrante, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Le rouge marcha rapidement vers la porte, il la claqua en la fermant. Une fille de la classe demanda à les suivre, des bruits de fond se firent entendre. Le professeur lui accorda cette demande ainsi elle pu partir derrière les deux amis.

 **"Kaya, attend !**

 **\- Ssss... Sei ? Seijuro pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller !  
**

 **\- Vient là, s'il-te-plaît... Seijurou avait une tête mal à l'aise, il avait été poli, Kaya alla vers lui mais elle se fit couper dans son élan.**

 **-Seiiiiiiiiiiiiijuro vient ici, cria la brune  
**

 **-On discutera plus tard Sei', tu as d'autre chose à faire...  
**

La jeune femme collée au cou d'Akashi avait tout gâché, Sei voulait avoir **son** moment avec la rouge. Il décolla la fille violemment, pour qui elle se prenait ? Il ne la connaissait même pas quand elle l'embrassa. Kaya devint rouge de jalousie face à cette scène, elle préféra partir en disant qu'elle quittait la bahut donc pas besoin de la chercher pour le reste de la journée. Akashi se détacha de la perturbatrice.

 **"Laisse moi tout de suite. Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je ne veux pas le savoir. Disparais.**

 **-Mais euh, tu n'es pas gentil Akashi.**

 **-C'est un ordre, disparais."**

Akashi retourna en cours. Il était triste, triste de n'avoir pas parler à Kaya. Asano quand à elle, essayait de ne pas pleurer en se dirigeant vers le portail du lycée quand elle vit deux silhouettes familières. Elle passa son bras sur ses yeux rouges. Ryouta et Daiki attendait Asano.

 **"Salut Kaya, firent-ils en coeur.**

 **-Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Elle n'allait pas montrer dans quel état mental et physique elle était, elle fit juste une énorme sourire pour cacher sa malheureuse mine.**

 **-On t'attendait, tu n'étais pas censée finir plus tard ? Akashi n'est pas avec toi ? Lança Aomine surpris.**

 **-Ah ça... J'ai quitté mon cours ma classe me soulait, Sei a tenté de me suivre mais je lui ai dit de partir, je ne voulais pas qu'il loupe des cours à cause de moi.**

 **\- On peut donc kidnapper Kaya-chan sans qu'Akashi-kun ne dise rien, ria le mannequin."**

Ryouta prit la belle sur son dos et Daiki avait prit le sac de son amie. Les deux garçons se doutaient tout de même de quelque chose, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kaya de "sécher" les cours car ça la soulait... Le blond avait eu l'idée d'aller dans un fast food où le duo de rouges avait l'habitude de manger.

 **"Kaya tu veux une glace au chocolat mais avec quoi ? Demanda le bleu.**

 **-T'inquiète je vais aller commander moi même.**

 **-AH NON ! C'est moi qui paye et Aomine qui commande, bouda le blond.**

 **-Je suis gênée là...**

 **-Rah tais-toi et dit moi ce que tu veux, des fois tu m'énerves tu sais ?**

 **-Maieuh Aomine, bougonna la rouge, vu que tu insistes j'aimerai une glace au chocolat, coulis chocolat avec des M'MS.**

 **-Je vais commander, faites pas de conneries.**

 **-Et c'est lui dit ça ? Murmura Kise à l'oreille de sa voisine qui eu un léger rire."**

Le bleu alla commander, il revint avec un plateau où il y avait une glace au chocolat pour Kaya, un milkshake vanille/Fraise pour Ryouta et enfin un hamburgers baraqué.

 **"Allez Kise va payer, fit le bleu avec un sourire moqueur."**

Le mannequin commença à ouvrir la bouche quand il vu Asano mal en point... Elle n'était pas bien cela se voyait, le blond se leva et après avoir payer revint s'assoir. Une longue discussion avait prit place jusqu'à que Kuroko et sa nouvelle lumière Kagami rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. La rouge fit signe aux garçons de venir, aussi dit, aussi tôt fait.

 **"Salut vous deux ! Cria Kaya heureuse de voir son petit Testuya** _-elle considère Kuroko un peu comme un petit frère- **.**_

 _ **-**_ **Vous allez bien ? Kurococchi à l'air triste, dit le blond.  
**

 **-Bakagami ne me dit pas que tu as rendu triste Tetsu, lança Daiki avec un regard mauvais à son rival. Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit je te butte.**

 **-Calme toi Aomine, ria Kaya.**

 **-Stop s'il vous plaît ! hurla Kuroko, Aomine-kun soit plus gentil avec Kagami-kun. Je vais bien, notre match amical contre Shutoku a juste été annulé, on est déçu c'est tout.**

 **-Annulé ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la rouge.**

 **-Ces idiots de Takao et Midorima sont malades... souffla "Bakagami".**

Après ces vagues paroles, un boucan pas possible venait de dehors. Le group de cinq adolescents passèrent la porte d'entrée pour voir Himuro et Murasakibara, le géant était tombé sur sol ce qui l'avait fait grogné, il avait écrasé le pauvre paquet de pocky qu'il venait d'acheté. Himuro était gêné de cette scène complétement ridicule face aux autres. Aomine riait aux éclats ce qui énerva fortement le pivot encore au sol. Kaya quelque peu caché derrière Taiga poussa son le bras pour voir qui était le garçon à coté d'Atsuchi.

 **"Murasakibara, tu as gâché des pauvres pocky, soupira la rouge.**

 **-Kaya ne va pas te mettre à parler de bouffe avec lui sinon vous allez encore y rester deux heures et vous êtes chiants quand vous êtes comme ça...**

 **-Pardon ? Firent les deux accusés, Kaya lança un regard tueur au baraqué qui s'immobilisa voyant le visage de la rouge.**

 **\- Ah mais Asano tu connais pas Himuro, fit Kagami.**

 **-Appelle moi Kaya, un K un A un Y et un A c'est pas**

 **compliqué rigola-t-elle. Non, je ne le connais pas.**

 **-Himuro je te présente Kaya Asano, Kaya Asano je te présente Tatsuya Himuro."**

"Enchanté" fut le mot qui était sorti de la bouche des deux adolescents qui se rencontrèrent. L'indigo donna quelque pocky à la rouge qui était toute contente, et ouais, Kaya avait le droit exclusive de manger la nourriture d'Atsuchi. Ryouta fixait maintenant depuis quelque minute son portable ce qui intrigua Kuroko qui décida de lui parler.

 **"Ça ne vas pas Kise ?**

 **-Si t'inquiète Testuya c'est juste que Kasamatsu veut me voir ce soir, mais j'ai l'entraînement avec vous, je ne sais pas lui dire...**

 **-Kise... fit Kaya en lui tapotant l'épaule, soit tu refuses de faire notre entraînement soit d'aller voir son senpai. Ce n'est pas compliqué, demande lui si c'est important !"**

L'étoile avait donné un bon conseil au mannequin qui se dépêcha d'envoyer un message demande l'importance de leur confrontation. "Je voulais juste te parler du plan de jeu de nos prochains matchs, si tu as quelque chose de prévu vas'y, on verra tout ça la prochaine fois." Kise était soulagé de la réponse de son capitaine, voilà, tout était réglé. "Bip bip" "bip bip" "bip bip" Kuroko bouscula la rouge pour lui faire comprendre que son téléphone sonnait.

 **"Kaya ? Ton portable sonne.**

 **-..."**

Asano n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait, elle pensait à autre chose.

 **"Et hop, fit Aomine en prenant le portable de son amie, je regarde qui c'est.** _-le portable de Kaya était posé sur une table qui était dehors-_

 **-C'est qui ? Firent les autres.**

 **-Argh c'est Akashi, vous pensez qu'on doit répondre ? Kaya est vraiment pas bien et je pense que c'est dû en parti à cause de lui...**

 **-Aomine-kun on devrait pas se mêler de leur histoire, grommêla le passeur.**

 **-On devrait pas, si Aka-chin l'apprend tu seras mal, gémit l'indigo entre deux bouchées.**

 **-De toute manière l'appelle est fini, ria Kise."**

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement après ce que le bleu avait dit " **Kaya est vraiment pas bien et je pense que c'est dû en parti à cause de lui"  
** même Himuro, qui, sans connaître Kaya trouvait ça bizarre.

Que ce passerait-il ce soir à l'entraînement ?

* * *

 **Mot de fin :** Voilà ! C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas forcément ce qu'il c'est passé pendant l'ellipse d'un mois, je trouve ça drôle justement ! Donnez vos avis et dites moi ce qu'il faut rectifier !


	3. Chapter 3 : Pourquoi ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. _(sauf mon oc ( Kaya ) et quelque perso secondaire.)_

 **Mot du début :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui lisent mon histoire (pratiquement 200 vues mes deux chapitres additionnés!)

* * *

"Ils se regardèrent mutuellement après ce que le bleu avait dit " **Kaya est vraiment pas bien et je pense que c'est dû en parti à cause de lui"  
** même Himuro, qui, sans connaître Kaya trouvait ça bizarre."

 **"-Kaya on y va !** Grommêla Testuya.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle écoute pas...**

 **-Attend Mine-chin, tu vas faire quoi ?** Demanda le mangeur.

 **-Oh rien,** fit le bleu d'un sourire sadique **."**

Le baraqué alla chercher un bâtonnet de glace et se plaça juste à côté de la rouge toujours ailleurs. "Kaya ne m'en veut pas", il glissa la glace dans le dos de son amie qui ne réagissait pas quand on l'appelait, là, elle devait réagir, c'était obligé.

 **"-PUTAIN AOMINE TU FOUS QUOI ?! C'EST FROID ESPÈCE DE CON !**

 **-Ben voilà, c'est pas trop tôt !** Ria-t-il."

Le bronzé prit la jeune fille en mode sac à patate sur ses épaules, elle riait mais bougonnait à la fois. Pour se venger elle mordilla l'oreille du farceur, les autres regardaient la scène en rigolant. Kise saisit son portable et commença à filmer la chamaillerie, qui sait, ça pourrait servir un jour. Ils se rendirent au gymnase, Kaya souffrait toujours de son poignet, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur, elle décida donc de faire l'entraînement même si son cas devait s'aggraver.

 **Gymnase 19h05 heures :**

 **"-C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai attendu,** fit Akashi, mécontent du retard de ses coéquipiers.

 **-C'est bon Akashi, on n'a que cinq minutes de retard."**

Le rouge lança un regard noir à la lumière qui se tenait devant lui.

 **"-En plus Aomine a un poids lourd sur les épaules,** rigola le blond.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des envies suicidaires Ryouta,** craquant ses doigts la rouge avait un sourire tueur en coin.

 **-J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! Kaya-chan me tue pas s'il te plaît !**

 **-Kise-kun ça ne se dit pas !**

 **-Testu' c'est marrant.**

 **-STOP ! Asano descends du dos de Daiki, tu es énervante.**

 **-Qu...Que...Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle surprise."

Pourquoi Akashi avait-il réagit de la sorte ? Kise et Daiki étaient les seuls fautifs, eux même s'attendaient à se faire réprimander par leur ex-capitaine car ils avaient fait chier sa protégée. Pourquoi Akashi l'avait-il appelé par son nom de famille ? _-Tout le monde dit Kaya, elle déteste se faire nommer Asano-_ Les cliquetis des clés dans la serrure firent prendre une bouffée de chaleur à la rouge. C'est entraînement aller être dur, plus dur que d'habitude.

 **"-Vous allez rester là encore longtemps ?** fit le rouge placé devant l'entrée **. Asano tu viens avec moi.**

 **-Tu veux que je t'accompagne Kaya ?** demanda le baraqué à voix basse.

 **-Je ne veux pas que tu te prennes un ciseau à cause de moi, ne t'inquiète pas."**

Kaya n'a pas peur de l'empereur en temps normal, mais là, le voir énervé de la sorte ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle frissonna tout de même. Akashi adorait voir son amie dans cet état, à sa mercis. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure. Un dernier regard se fit entre le bleu, la rouge et le blond, elle avança vers son capitaine.

 **"-** **Suis moi.**

 **-Tu sais très bien que je vais le faire alors arrête de me parler froidement."**

Kuroko fit un signe aux deux garçons encore dehors pour rentrer dans le gymnase. Kaya ramassa un ballon sur le chemin car elle s'ennuyait.

 **"-Tu ne dribbles pas ?**

 **-Non."**

C'est pas bon, le rouge ne devait pas voir le poignet de sa coéquipière. S'il apprenait où elle avait mal, il en profiterait ! C'était trop dangereux, elle devait faire quelque chose pour le distraire. D'un coup, elle se fit attraper la main pour arriver dans une salle complètement isolée des autres joueurs.

 ** _"Qu'est ce que ? Aurais-tu une idée Akashi ?_** "  
Des frissons parcoururent la frêle peau de la rouge.

 **"-Kaya... Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as vu ce matin. Je ne sais...**

 **-C'est bon, c'est tes histoires, tu embrasses qui tu veux.**

 **-Je ne sais pas qui c'était.**

 **-Évidement,** fit-elle à voix basse **, je peux partir ?**

 **-Oui."**

Kaya fut la première à partir rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui s'entraînaient. Kise lui sauta dans les bras car il était heureux qu' Akashi ne l'ai pas tué ce qui la fit rire. Elle fit un match qu'elle regretta amèrement par la suite mais qui détourna l'attention du rouge qui commençait à se douter de sa douleur. L'étoile savait très bien jouer la comédie pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse aux autres. Elle était une reine à ce jeu, même son capitaine ni vu rien.

"bip bip bip"

 **"-Kaya-san ton portable à sonné,** cria Testuya.

 **-Je prends, merci Testu' !"**

Le visage de le jeune fille passa d'un grand sourire à un visage terne... Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce message ? Les garçons se demandèrent tous la même chose ? On ne pouvait pas déchiffrer son visage, elle était triste, en colère ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante à ne dévoiler que ses sentiments de joie, bonheur... La grosse voix de Kagami coupa net le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

 **"- T'as un problème Asano ?**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kaya, grogna-t-elle. Je dois partir."**

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires quand une main vint attraper son bras, elle se retourna et vit Akashi. Il la regardait d'un air furieux, il voulait quoi encore ?

 **"-Tu vas où ?**

 **-Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre...** bafoua-t-elle **"  
**

Le rouge lâcha aussitôt le bras de son amie, il était sous le choc... Kaya couru vers le vestiaire, Momoi lança un regard vers Aomine qui lui fit un signe de la tête disant de la suivre. Quelque minute après, l'ex-manager rentra brusquement dans le local où était son amie. Asano fit un bond, elle prit son amie en la tirant et en fermant la porte à toute vitesse, la porte était grande ouverte alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Le mannequin ayant vu cette scène prit un soudain coup de chaud, voir un tel spectacle n'était pas déplaisant, un saignement fit sa place. Le rouge avait compris pourquoi Ryouta saignait ce qu'il l'énerva encore plus. Kaya cacha son poignet bleuté derrière son dos, _-elle portait un sweat pendant l'entraînement, personne ne voyait son poignet-_ , un gémissement de douleur sorti de la bouche de la rouge qui avait plaqué trop rapidement son membre. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, elle sortie rapidement du local. Elle vit le blond mal en point, elle haussa un sourcil se demandant ce qui c'était passé, son intention était tourné sur un fantôme.

 **"-Il est plus là Sei ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Non, il est parti furieux de la salle, écouteurs visés aux oreilles,** lui répondit Midorima **, on ne sait pas pourquoi..."**

Un hochement de tête de la part de Kaya fit comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle était tout de même inquiète, elle quitta la salle après avoir saluer tout le monde et après s'être excusée au près d'Aomine.

L'empereur courrait sans savoir où aller, il n'avait que Kaya en tête, "laisse-moi, s'il te plaît." cette phrase tournait en boucle. Pourquoi Kaya avait-elle été polie ? C'était si rare que son esprit était tout retourné. Pourquoi Kaya existait-elle ? Il voulait juste se vider l'esprit, ne plus avoir cette fille en tête. Ils avaient tout les deux une putain de fierté, mais là ça l'avait refroidi net. Il était dans un sale état à cause de cette Kaya Asano.

La rouge, elle, elle courrait comme une folle au milieu de la route pour aller à son rendez-vous.

 **Ellipse d'une heure :**

 **"-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Kuroko !**

 **-De rien...**

 **-Et merde, j'ai oublié ma veste au gymnase mes clés sont dedans. Je vais y retourner !  
**

 **-T'es pas douée...** soupira-t-il

 **-A plus Testuuuuuuuuuuu !"**

Le passeur eu à peine le temps de se retourner que son amie fonçait à tout vitesse vers le lieu de l'oubli. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote, elle était tellement stressée pour son rendez-vous qu'elle avait juste enfilé son sweat. Avec toute délicatesse elle rencontra la porte du bâtiment, elle vit son capitaine torse-nu en train de s'entraîner. Les joues rougissantes de la jeune femme la mit mal à l'aise, Seijuro haussa un sourcil - _bien que faussement-_ demandant bien ce qu'elle faisait là.

 **"-Je... j'ai oublié ma veste avec mes clés,** bégaya-t-elle."

Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le vestiaire en essayant de ne pas regarder derrière elle, le fin mais dessiné corps de l'empereur. Elle enleva son sweat qui laissa apparaître un collier sur un débardeur noir. La voix d'Akashi appelait la rouge qui se changeait, ce n'était pas bon, si Akashi voyait l'état de son poignet, il ferait quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas encore... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ce n'était même pas une demande mais un ordre !

 **"-Asano vient ici, ne remet ni ta veste ni ton sweat."**

Non, impossible, il n'avait pas vu son poignet ? Non, non, non ! Elle ne voulait pas, la rouge s'approchait trèèèèèèèès doucement de son capitaine, elle avait peur, sa main dans son dos, discrétion zéro... Sa tête était toute innocente, elle était vraiment belle à ce moment, Akashi soupira longuement avant de comprendre pourquoi elle était comme ça.

 **"-Tu t'es blessée à l'entraînement d'hier, n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?**

 **-Prend moi pour un con aussi,** lui répondit-il agacé **."  
**

Le rouge se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui reculait petit à petit, le mur était de plus en plus près et la porte de plus en plus loin. Elle voulait partir, Akashi fit claquer sa langue pour montrer qu'elle était piégée.

"Baam"

Le corps de la jeune fille avec cognée le mur ce qui la fit grimacé, en un instant, elle était collée au corps pratiquement nu du garçon qui fixait ses yeux verts. Akashi regardait attentivement le poignet de la rouge qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur, la rouge plissa un sourcil de mécontentement car son capitaine enlevait ses bandages.

 _"-_ **Akashi tu fais quoi là ? Arrête.** ordonna-t-elle en le poussant.

 **-C'est moi qui donne les ordres, tu me laisses voir."**

Elle déglutit, la porte du gymnase était bien trop loin et Seijuro avait fermé juste après qu'elle soit rentrée, Akashi tenait toujours son poignet douloureux. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était figée sur place. Elle regarda son capitaine qui était bien heureux de la situation : Kaya bloquée en face de lui et, elle était à sa mercis. Ce dernier avait un sourire fière en coin. Elle ne l'aimait pas quand il était comme ça, mais putain, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il bloque son autre main ? Une trace rouge aurait eu sa place sur sa joue depuis longtemps et le faite que le garçon est autant de force ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Il souleva la tête de la jeune fille, tout en fixant ses lèvres très proches de lui. Il soupira vers son coup en humant son parfum. Les joues de la rouge étaient en feux, il examina encore une fois son poignet avant de prendre d'autres bandages et de les lui refaire. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas besoin de babysitter... Il la fixa un peu plus ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise... Il s'approcha de son visage à une vitesse que la rouge en fut surprise.

 **"-Tu es la seule qui me parle comme ça, tu sais ?** Murmura-t-il **. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu t'étais blessée ?**

 **-Je suis juste tombée... Qui te dit que je me suis fais ça à l'entrainement ?"**

Elle le prenait pour un idiot mais Kaya avait un petit sourire moqueur qui avait vite disparu car Akashi avait mit sa main sur sa hanche, il appuya trop fort, elle lâcha une grimace... Il haussa les sourcils en demandant réellement ce qu'elle avait, il n'avait rien fait de mal là. Le poids du corps du garçon se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, ses joues étaient en feu, elle voulait avoir Akashi mais non, impossible, pourquoi était-elle attirée par quelqu'un d'aussi hautain ? Le premier jour, c'était la guerre entre eux et maintenant ils en sont là ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait foutu ? La main de Seijuro s'était glissée sous son débardeur, là, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle lâcha des respirations saccadées, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

 **"-Tu as quoi ?** fit-il en jouant avec les quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient sur son visage.

 **-Akashi laisse-moi. Je ne vais pas t'obéir au doigts et à l'œil.**

 **-Mauvaise réponse, tu as oublié ? C'est moi qui dictes les règles."**

Kaya frissonna quand elle sentit le visage du rouge très et trop près de son cou. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le torse musclé d'Akashi en le poussant bien que mal, elle était libre de ses mouvements, un gros "paf" se fit entendre. La main de la rouge avait claqué sur le beau visage du garçon qui grimaça, pour une fois qu'une fille avait son intention, elle le frappait ? Il massa sa joue endolorie par le coup, elle avait eu une bonne poigne ce qui n'était en sa faveur...

 **"-PUTAIN SEIJURO TU FOUS QU...**

 **-Tais toi. C'est quoi ça ?"  
**

L'empereur souleva le débardeur de la jeune fille ce qui dévoila un hématome et plusieurs bleus. Elle recula et rencontra pour la deuxième fois le mur. Elle paniquait, elle n'avait pas à lui rendre de comptes.

 **"- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.**

 **-Mauvaise réponse."**

Il appuya sur sa peau bleuté pour la faire souffrir, Kaya planta ses ongles dans la nuque du garçon en le rapprochant, elle souffla sensuellement sur sa bouche. Surpris du geste, il frôla les lèvres de la jeune fille et plongea son regard rougeâtre dans ses yeux émeraudes.

 **"-Tu m'énerves Seijuro.**

 **-Oh vraiment,** fit-il faussement **, ça nous fait un point commun."**

La tentation était bien trop forte, il plaqua ses mains autour du visage de la rouge et l'embrassa, victorieux. Il l'embrassait ardemment tout en effleurant sa hanche du bout des doigts, comment avait-il pu attendre aussi longtemps ? Ses lèvres étaient si douces pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça avant ? Kaya était clairement ailleurs, Akashi faisait tout à sa guise, il avait un sourire de vainqueur, il léchait la lèvre inférieure de la rouge, il en voulait plus, plus d'elle. Leur baissé était langoureux, il en profita pour faire vagabonder sa main sous le débardeur de la jeune femme qu'il plaça sur son dos, l'étoile avait la tête qui chauffait, ses mains étaient posées sur la chevelure du rouge, ses cheveux étaient incroyablement doux. Un gémissement sorti de la bouche de la jeune fille quand son capitaine posa ses lèvres sur le cou de cette dernière, elle espérait qu'aucune marque ne soit laissé mais sa voix ne pu sortir, c'était comme si elle était paralysée, une marionnette sous les ordres de Seijuro Akashi. Son capitaine ne s'arrêtait plus, elle était bien trop attirante pour se stoppé.

 **"-Sei...Seijuro Atte...Attend...**

 **-Laisse-moi faire ? Tu n'aimes pas ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas ça, mhhh,** gémit-elle **."**

Impossible de parler, ce que lui faisait son bourreau était vraiment agréable, Akashi mettait sa bouche un peu partout, la douleur de son poignet disparaissait, elle ne ressentait plus les marques des coups qu'on lui avait porté. Putain pourquoi tout cela était arrivé ! Certes c'était agréable mais maintenant, elle était à Seijuro, sous sa possession. Il n'allait plus la lâcher, elle lui appartenait.

"toc toc toc"

Kaya stoppa Akashi dans son utopie et lui fit remarqué que quelqu'un venait de toquer. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qui était-ce ? La rouge respira un bon coup, depuis plusieurs minutes elle étouffait d'une chaleur monstrueuse, l'empereur était énervé comme jamais, c'était **LE** moment qu'il attendait et il avait été coupé ! Il alla chercher les clés (il mit un t-shirt en passant) et Asano partie chercher sa veste et son sweat. Il déverrouilla la porte et fixa l'homme en face de lui.

 **"-Bonsoir Mr Akashi, il serais peut être temps de fermer le gymnase, il est tout de 23 heures...  
**

 **-Oui, vous avez raison, je finis de tout ranger et je ferme.**

 **-Merci de votre compréhension. Au revoir et bonne soirée."**

Kaya était assise en tailleur dans les vestiaires avec une bouteille de Sprite _-babyyyyyyyyy-_ dans les mains. Elle avait passé énormément d'eau sur son visage pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Les pas de Seijuro se faisaient entendre de plus en plus, elle stressait, elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait. Elle enfila à tout allure son sweat quand son capitaine poussa alors les portes.

 **"-C'était le proviseur,** lança-t-il.

 **-D'ac...D'accord, elle baissa les yeux, elle n'arrivait même plus à parler.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre Kaya."**

Déjà un problème en moins quand son "petit ami" l'appela par son prénom, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le rouge s'approcha de la demoiselle, il prit son menton en le soulevant et analysa attentivement son visage, il posa sa main sur son front, elle était fiévreuse. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la rouge qui vacillait, elle rougissait bien trop.

 **"-Je parie que tu ne peux même pas te lever.**

 **-Quoi ? Bien sur que si !"**

Kaya se leva et senti tout son poids basculer, elle tomba à la renverse quand Seijuro la rattrapa.

 **"-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit."**

Aucune réponse, la rouge c'était endormie/évanouie dans ses bras. Elle était adorable mais maintenant, elle lui appartenait, plus aucun garçon n'essayerait de lui la voler. Il eu une soudaine pensée comme quoi Kaya était vraiment proche d'Aomine et de Kise, que fallait-il faire ? Il était possessif, il en avait conscience mais ça risquait de trahir leur relation, ça devait être secret...

 _ **"Quel con, on peut clairement voir que quelqu'un avait fait un suçon à Kaya, la pauvre c'est limite si elle c'était pas fait frapper. En parlant de frapper elle ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi son ventre était remplie de bleus."**_

Hum, la Kaya Asano était une fille bien trop mystérieuse.

 **-Par contre, je fais quoi moi ?**

Ben oui, il portait Kaya dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle était bien trop mignonne ! Il devait fermer le gymnase, rah, pourquoi ce genre de problème devait lui arriver.

 **"-*tousse* T'aurais pu me réveiller, tu sais.**

 **-Je ne voulais pas te déranger.**

 **-Tu vois que tu peux être mignon quand t'es gentil,** ria-t-elle **"**

Elle embrassa le garçon avant que ce dernier la repose, ils éteignirent les lumières, rangèrent les ballons et fermèrent le bâtiment.

* * *

 **Mot de fin :** WOUAH j'en peux plus, certes mes chapitres font 3k de mots mais je mets du temps à les écrire ! J'espère que celui vous plaire parce que bon voilà. Il ne faut pas croire que Kaya est parfaite, elle a des problèmes et son caractère est parfois merdique ! Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas abimé vos yeux et je vous fais plein de bisous ! **  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ça se complique !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (Ouais Kaya et d'autre non c:)

 **Mot de début** : Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien malgré mon absence ( désolée !) Cette fois ci, pour me faire pardonner je vous présente un chapitre de 8k mots ! J'ai également une surprise ! J'ai une amie qui a écrit ce chap avec moi, je vous prierais donc d'accueillir Yuri *clap clap* ! Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! On rajoute ça mais le prochain chapitre fait plus de 15k mots c:.

* * *

Le soleil avait laissé sa place aux étoiles qui brillaient énormément dans le ciel noir, la jeune fille marchait un peu dans les "vaps", elle avait pas mal faim mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer, manger à pratiquement 23 heures c'est quelque peu spéciale. Le rouge admirait la sienne de dos, ses cheveux ondulants, il se demandait toujours et encore pourquoi fallait-il qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle. Kaya avait vraiment un sale caractère, arrogante, curieuse, jalouse et boudeuse mais il devait l'avouer, cette dernière était vraiment mignonne.

 **"- Au faite Sei', tu sais où tu vas ou bien ?**

\- **Je te ramène chez toi, c'est pour ça que je te suis."**

Kaya rigola doucement, elle fixa son "petit" ami et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle mit sa veste, le vent se faisait froid... Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle voulait voir la mer, l'écume du soir. _-Je ne sais absolument pas s'il y en a une-_ L'étoile s'arrêta au coin d'une petite ruelle, Seijuro fronça les sourcils, il connaissait bien cet endroit, quartier de riches où tout était luxueux.

 **"-Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ?** l'interrogea-t-il

 **-Ben, j'habite dans cette ruelle."**

Kaya montra du bout de son doigts un immense manoir blanc, avec un grand jardin où l'on pouvait voir des haies et toutes sortes de fleurs très bien entretenues. Une grande piscine se trouvait au centre de la zone verte. La bâtiment était très moderne et luxueux, les balcons laissaient voir à travers de belles salles. Des rideaux rouges ornaient chacune des fenêtres que l'on pouvait distinguer.

 **"-Tu vis là ? Sérieusement ?**

 **-Bah oui,** pouffa Kaya **, pourquoi ?**

 **-Je suis surpris, c'est tout."**

La demoiselle éclata de rire, elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir Akashi faire cette tête là ; Choqué, surpris, et le reste elle ne comprenait pas. Le rouge commençait à avoir les joues écarlates, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux quelque peu gêné. C'est vraiment surprenant, voir Seijuro Akashi sous l'angle d'un garçon qui n'est pas arrogant et froid, ouais, c'est surprenant. Kaya sauta à son cou, toujours en rigolant comme une dégénérée. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue en partant, elle ne lui dit rien juste un signe de la main. Cette dernière était pressée. Elle couru vers sa maison, attendit que son copain part et alla en direction de la plage _-VAMOS A LA PLAYA JSP LES PAROLES-_

 ** _"-Qu'est ce que je fou ? Je suis avec Seijuro certes ça me déplaît pas mais c'est spéciale ..._ ** fit-elle à elle même _"_

 **"-KAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"**

Kaya se retourna avant de tomber à la renverse dans les bras d'un garçon.

 **"-Ki, Kise ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est pratiquement minuit !**

 **-Maiiiiiiiiis euh ! Je viens de finir une séance de photos !**

 **-A minuit ? Ok ok ok ...**

 **-Sinon tu fais quoi dehors ? T'es petite tu sais."**

Les deux adolescents laissèrent un énorme sourire sur leur visage. Ils se baladèrent, on était un vendredi ce qui faisait que l'heure les préoccupait peu. La mer était paisible, se promener tout en écoutant les flots rencontrer la plage relaxait énormément. Leurs discussions n'avaient pas de sujet "appropriés", à un moment le décoloré s'arrêta net juste avant de prendre un air sérieux.

 **"-Kayacchi ? Tu ressens rien pour Akashicchi ?**

 **-Aka-Akashi ?** Bredouilla-t-elle. **On est juste très proche, c'est tout,** sourit-elle."

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire ce qui venait de se passer avec Seijuro, elle repensa rapidement à cette soirée et aperçu - _assez tard-_ qu'Akashi avait détaché ses cheveux. Elle prit son élastique autour de son poignet et commença à relever sa chevelure quand Kise fixa sa nuque d'un air interrogateur. Quelle conne faisait-elle, le souvenir du fait que le rouge lui avait laissé un "souvenir violet" qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Directement, elle stoppa net ses mouvements pour replacer délicatement ses cheveux, un peu embarrassée.

 **"-C'était quoi ?**

 **-Rien,** sourit-elle faussement, **je suis tombée dans mon escalier.**

 **-Mouais..** Soupira Kise."

Son histoire ne tenait pas la route aux yeux du blond, le copieur leva les yeux au ciel, il était peut être incroyable bête à croire certaines choses mais il savait reconnaître un "vrai" bleu et puis, c'est rare d'avoir un hématome à cet endroit. Kaya baissa les yeux au sol pour éviter de faire durer plus longtemps la conversation. Elle avança et lui parla des prochains matchs que Rakuzan allait devoir faire histoire de changer de sujet. Une fois son embarra "passé" tout redevint à peu près normal, enfin rien n'était normal dans la vie de la jeune demoiselle... Les heures défilèrent, le soleil commençait lentement à se lever et la brume matinale se fit sentir.

 **"-Attend Kise, on a discuté toute la nuit ?** Fit la demoiselle entre deux bâillements.

 **-J'ai pas fait attention, je sais que je suis fatigué c'est tout."**

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement avant de se mettre à rire, la fatigue avait prit le dessus, déjà 7h00 du matin... La rouge partie chez elle, fallait bien dormir un petit peu.

 **"-A plus Ryouta !** cria-t-elle."

Tout en titubant, elle s'arrêta devant le joli lever de soleil avec la mer. Appuyer sur un poteau, la douleur de son poignet lui sembla encore plus forte qu'avant... Dernier regard lancer vers ce doux paysage, yeux pratiquement fermés, elle avança jusqu'à la grande bâtisse qui lui servait d'habitation. Clef en main elle mit un certain temps avant de réussir à la placer dans la serrure. Porte ouverte, elle monta difficilement les escaliers et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Doucement mais surement, la rouge se plaça juste à côté de son lit et s'affala dessus. Kaya réfléchit vite fait à sa vie qui était en ce moment, compliquée.

Environs 4 heures après, _-il était donc 11heures-_ , quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le bruit réveilla la jeune fille en sursaut, qui difficilement, quitta son merveilleux lit. Elle essaya de se coiffer tous en descendant les nombreuses marches en face d'elle. Elle était toujours dans sa tenue de la veille, bon, personne du lycée la verrait ainsi, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. La rouge saisit la poignet de la porte d'entrée et découvrit un visage familier.

 **"-Bonjour, j'ai faillit attendre.  
**

 **-AKA-AKA SEIJURO ?** Kaya écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes,surprise. **MAIS MAIS TU FAIS QUOI ICI ?"**

La poisse, Akashi était bien la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir. Le garçon avait un sourire des plus mesquin accroché à son visage. C'était une catastrophe totale, être en tenue de lycée toute froissée, des cernes qui font 10km et des cheveux en bataille... L'étoile détourna son regard vers le sol avant de tourner les talons vers son salon. Elle marcha doucement, un peu moins, puis se tira en courant à tout allure jusqu'à la salle de bain qui se trouvait en bas tout en hurlant.

 **"-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **-Arrête d'hurler, et les bonnes manières ? J'entre vu que tu ne me l'as pas proposé.** fit-il d'une voix monotone. **D'ailleurs tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es vêtue comme ça ?**

 **-BEN C'EST A DIRE QUE ... FIN C'EST TROP DUR A EXPLIQUER !** Cria Kaya sous l'eau coulante.

 **-Où est la cuisine, j'aimerai me désaltéré.**

 **-AU FOND DU COULOIR, SI TU VEUX YA DU THÉ !"**

La joueuse voulait juste disparaître, l'embarra qu'elle éprouvait faisait accéléré son coeur. Elle se dépêchait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait car bon, faire attendre "son invité" serait plus que déplacé malgré qu'il soit venu à l'improviste. Cheveux lavés, corps séché, l'étoile prit quelque vêtements disposés sur la chaise à côté du lavabo et sortit de la salle d'eau. Yeux baissés, elle alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait son visiteur. Akashi sursauta discrètement à l'entrée de la demoiselle, qui, comme à son attente lui donnait des "pulsions" assez spéciales... Kaya dévisagea Seijuro, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait encore ?

 **"-Tu-Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? C'est gênant...**

 **-Hmmf, tu devrais faire toi même du thé, ceux en grande surface ne sont pas forcément bons,** expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

 **-Le seul truc que je sais faire, c'est des crêpes,** la demoiselle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et ria devant son incapacité culinaire."

Le rouge avança de près de Kaya qui recula instantanément ce qui lui rappela des souvenirs de la veille.. Cette réaction déplut à ce dernier qui ne voulait rien faire de mal, sa main se déposa sur la joue de cette dernière. Il redisposa les mèches de son amie qui tremblait, une goutte d'eau descendit le front de la jeune fille jusqu'à ses lèvres ce qui dirigea les pupilles de l'Empereur à ce "délicieux" endroit. Il s'en rapprocha peu à peu, et l'embrassa. Le visage de la fille se crispa directement devant cet acte des moins anodin, et se paralysa d'un seul coup. Elle le repoussa et regarda ailleurs...

 **"-Seijuro... Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais je n'aime pas forcément les marques d'affections... Je sais qu'on est, enfin, si je puisse dire "ensemble" mais restons comme nous l'étions avant, avec quelque différence plus ou moins... Ça te va ?**

 **-Je n'aime pas qu'on s'oppose à moi et tu le sais,** répondit-il d'une voix particulièrement froide **, tu as juste de la chance que je ne veuille pas comme dit-on déjà ? Te "perdre" serait le mot adéquate.**

 **-T'es sérieux ? T'es toujours aussi froid quand il s'agit de parler** **sentiment ?** Rigola-t-elle.

 **-Je t'apprendrais à faire du thé à la camomille, particulièrement bon à mon goût. Maintenant, dit moi ce que tu faisais uniforme.**

 **-C'est long à expliquer je te l'ai dit... Tu as essayé de changer de sujet ou je rêve ?** répliqua-t-elle.

 **-Tu m'as dit "compliqué" et dans le cas que cela soit long, j'ai tout mon temps.**

 **-Bah je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai directement dormit.**

 **-Ne me mens pas. Je veux la vérité."**

Kaya déglutit, elle devait l'avouer, face à Seijuro elle mentait très mal, il faillait qu'elle s'entraîne car là...

 **"-Après être rentrée, je suis partie me balader et j'ai croisé Ryouta, on a discuté pas mal de temps et quand je suis rentrée je me suis directement endormie...**

 **-Je préfère.** dit-il.

 **-Tu me poses des questions donc à mon tour ! Pourquoi te pointes-tu devant chez moi à 11 heures ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas."**

Le garçon détourna du regard et remarqua un cadre où Kaya était sur le dos d'une jeune fille, directement cela l'intrigua... Il s'approcha et le prit en main, la demoiselle qui la portait lui ressemblait, enfin physiquement parlant, c'était dur à expliquer. Cette dernière avec des cheveux mi-longs d'un bleu électrique avec des mèches noirs, des yeux d'un pourpre sans synonyme... Dès qu'Asano sans aperçut, elle lui arracha le bien en question...

 **"-Qui t'as permis de toucher à ça ?!**

 **-Où est le problème ? Qui est cette fille sur la photo ?** demanda le rouge en fonçant les sourcils.

 **-Ça ne te regarde pas !**

 **-Quelle impolitesse..."**

Elle mit le cadre dans un tiroir de la salle à manger et elle le recouvrit de diverses objets avant de le refermer. L'empereur surpris de cet acte, fixa la demoiselle très énervée, qui était donc cette personne ? Il n'aimait pas ça, était-ce quelqu'un dont elle était proche ? Il fallait qu'il se renseigne, Akashi n'allait certainement pas la partager.

 **"-Quel est ton lien avec elle ?**

 **-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas !**

 **-Bon d'accord, je ne te poserai plus de questions pour l'instant.**

 **-Tu lâches bien vite l'af** **faire,** soupira-t-elle."

Seijuro abandonna vite, même un peu trop vite mais l'étoile commençait à avoir froid et décida donc d'aller chercher son gilet dans sa chambre. Quand Kaya fut partit de la pièce, il se précipita vers le meuble qui renfermait la photo si mystérieuse à ses yeux. En ouvrant le tiroir il prit le cadre entre ses doigts et fixa la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, ses yeux étaient profond et avait un regard sûr. Il retournait le cadre et voyait quelque mots peu lisible à l'arrière de ce dernier : "Natsuki and Kaya, 1st June 2015, Us". Tout à coup il entendit un bruit provenant des escaliers et arrêta son examination en remettant l'objet où il était.

Asano revint et vit le jeune homme où elle l'avait laissé quelque minutes avant. Les iris de la jeune fille indiquèrent que l'inquiétude qu'il est fouillé dans le tiroir était présente. Un silence pesant s'installait. La rouge commença donc à parler :

 **"-Il est bientôt midi, ça te dirait de manger ? dit-elle dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.**

 **-Pourquoi pas, je n'avais rien à faire de toute façon."**

Il s'asseyait sur une chaise de la salle à manger tandis que l'étoile s'en allait vers la cuisine comme pour échapper au regard foudroyant du jeune. En arrivant devant son réfrigérateur elle prit un plat à réchauffer, elle n'avait que ça de toute façon... Après qu'elle est finit de chauffer le plat de pâtes carbonaras elle le ramenait dans la salle où l'attendait le garçon aux yeux rouges et on ne sait pour quelle obscure raison, elle a réussit à bruler le repas pourtant si facile à faire.

 **"-Le déjeuner est servit ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est un peu trop cuit mais c'est mangeable !"**

Le plat dont elle était si fière n'était pas "un peu trop cuit", il était carrément brûlé !

"- **Tu crois vraiment que je vais manger ça ? La sauce est devenue noire tellement c'est cuit.**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que je savait cuisiner que des crêpes et des pancakes alors t'étonnes pas !**

 **-Je vais te montrer ce que c'est de la cuisine !"**

Il s'était rendu dans la pièce de ce crime culinaire et commençait à ouvrir les placards à la recherche de quoi faire à manger et il y trouva un steak haché et quelques tomates, ce qui lui permit de continuer à cuisiner. Il coupa les tomates d'une façon élégante tout en s'occupant de la viande qui était sur le feu. Une fois le repas prêt, On pouvait voir que les aliments étaient particulièrement biens positionnés on aurait dit un repas digne des plus grand restaurants et pourtant, c'était un plat fait avec de la nourriture trouvée entre diverses boites de cette nourriture préchauffée.

 **"-Ça, ça se mange, pas comme tes ... Comment appelles-tu ton massacre alimentaire déjà ?** dit-il en affichant un sourire moqueur.

 **-De une, ce sont des pâtes carbonaras et de deux, tu vas te calmer car j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu !** dit-elle avec une mine énervée **. Et puis comment tu arrives à cuisiner ça avec si peut d'aliments ?**

 **-C'est le talent, et puis je suis absolu.** répondit-il d'un air arrogant.

 **-Ouais et bah t'es pas modeste en tout cas !"**

Les deux adolescent s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Le garçon assit en face de la fille aux yeux d'émeraudes était toujours intrigué par la photo de la fille et de Kaya, à part ce qui était marqué à l'arrière du cadre, il n'avait aucune informations, puis qui était cette "Natsuki" à côté d'elle ? Quelle était leur relation ? Comment se connaissaient-elles ? Il décidait alors d'essayer d'aborder le sujet qui le faisait tant penser.

 **"-Sinon, tu avais des amis en Amérique ?**

 **-Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un d'associable ?** dit-elle en fronçant ses fins sourcils.

 **-Non ! C'est pas ce que je v...**

 **-AhAhAhAhAhAhAhAH ! Si t'avais vu ta tête ! Tu avais l'air tellement mal à l'aise, c'était tellement drôle !** s'exclama-t-elle **"**

Akashi eu un rire gêné et détourna le regard.

 **"-Si tu veux savoir, oui j'avais des amis en Amérique.**

 **-Quel genre d'amis ?** demandait-il curieusement.

 **-Je vais pas tout te dire quand-même !** répondait-elle énergiquement toujours avec un sourire moqueur imprimé sur ses lèvres.

 **-Et la fille avec toi sur la photo, c'est ton amie ?"**

Un silence naissait dans cette conversation, le sourire de la belle disparut et on entendit uniquement le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant avec les assiettes.

 **-"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas tes affaires,** lança Kaya coupant court le silence gênant."

Elle ne voulait pas parler de la fille aux cheveux bleus et au regard violet pour on ne sait quelle raison.

 **"-Tu as encore regardé la photo, c'est ça ?** dit-elle en baissant les yeux

 **-Oui, je l'ai regardé, quel mal y'a t'il ?**

 **-CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES ! Je vais pas te le répéter quinze fois non plus !** cria-t-elle. **"**

Le poignet de la demoiselle frappa la table et un couinement sorti de sa bouche, le rouge n'aurai pas dû poser cette question, car Kaya était d'autant plus en colère . Il décida tout de même de continuer sur sa lancée.

 **-"Si tu ne voulais pas que je vois cette photo tu n'avais qu'à pas la mettre en évidence sur le meuble !**

 **-Tu veux que je te rappelle que je ne t'ai jamais invité ? Je ne pensais pas te voir en me réveillant vois-tu.** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide."

Il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder cette photo qui avait l'air si chère à ses yeux tout les jours.

 **"-Désolée...** dit-elle avant de s'éclipser de la salle à manger juste après avoir prit la photo toujours posé dans le tiroir."

Seijuro décida donc de partir après avoir jeté les restes de la nourriture et laver les couverts, il préférait ne pas l'embêter, son regard avait un mélange de colère et de mélancolie, un regard encore jamais vu chez la jeune fille. L'adolescent prit un stylo et une feuille et laissa un mot sur la table :

 ** _"Je ne pense pas que rester ici soit une bonne idée, je vais donc partir. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose tu connais mon numéros._**

 ** _Bonne journée._**

 ** _-Seijuro Akashi."_**

L'empereur ne voulait pas franchement la laisser seule après ce qui venait de se passer mais "remuer le couteau dans la plaie" n'était pas forcément bien non-plus. Il repassa par le couloir et se dirigea vers la porte, doucement il ferma celle-ci. Quant à la rouge, elle s'était réfugiée dans son lit, elle avait déposé soigneusement la photographie dans une tiroir entre deux livres... Aurait-elle dû expliquer à Akashi qui Natsuki était ? Non, non, non ! Cette information n'avait pas lieu d'être dites, pas pour le moment, c'était encore beaucoup trop près. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda c'est contact, N, N, N où elle était ?"Nastuki Arai" bingo ! Ses doigts commencèrent à taper à l'écran, une phrase de faites, ça n'allait pas, trop fade. "Supprimé", après avoir refait cette opération plusieurs fois, la jeune fille abandonna et balança son portable contre un fauteuil. Suite à plusieurs réflexions, prendre un doliprane serait bien. La demoiselle se dirigea vers une petite étagère et ouvrit une boîte où elle trifouilla jusqu'à tomber sur les médicaments blancs. Elle but un grand vers d'eau avec celui-ci, toujours aussi mauvais dit-elle en grimaçant.

 **" _Bon maintenant qu'est ce que je vais faire ?"_**

 _"BIP BIP"_

 **" _C'est pas vrai je peux jamais être tranquille ou quoi ?"_**

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, la flemme de regarder ! Qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui faisait que lui envoyer des messages ? Autant voir hein, lassement elle prit l'objet émettant tous ses bruits et remarqua qu'une personne voulait la voir...

 **"-KAYAAAAA**

 **REPOND**

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **TES LAAAA ?**

 ** _-Bon madame je suis chiante a pas repondre tu va bouger ton cul et venir au fast food._**

 ** _-Pas besoin de lire le contacts pour savoir que c'est toi Aomine,_** rigola-t-elle à voix haute, _**tu fais vraiment bcp de fautes !**_

 ** _-Ta gueule ! Maintenant vient !_**

 ** _-Attend moi, j'y serais dans 10 mins."_**

Suite à cette courte discussion par SMS, Kaya enfila une paire de basket noires et descendit les escaliers rapidement, elle attrapa un sac et rajouta de l'argent et courut jusqu'à sa porte. Cette fois ci, elle avait bien penser à prendre ses clefs avec elle. La rouge souriait énormément car quand elle était avec Aomine elle s'amusait, ce garçon était tellement con des fois que limite on se demandait s'il faisait exprès, certes il n'égalait pas Kise mais bon ! Écouteurs aux oreilles, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit du rendez-vous. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva à la table du restaurant où l'attendait le bronzé avec les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

 **"-J'ai vachement attendu !** dit le baraqué

 **-Eh ! Je suis pile à l'heure !**

 **-Si tu le dis...** souffla-t-il"

Elle s'assit devant lui et ils commencèrent à parler.

 **"-Tu vas prendre quoi ?** dit-il

 **-Un milk-shake fraise chantilly !**

 **-Ok, moi j'prendrai un hamburger !"**

Une fois servit, Aomine attaqua directement son sandwich tandis que l'étoile tendit son bras pour attraper sa boisson, à ce moment, le bleu remarqua une sorte de bandage au poignet de la jeune fille et il attrapa sa main pour appuyer dessus. Elle eut tellement mal que son breuvage se renversa sur la petite table ronde à laquelle ils étaient assis.

 **"-Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Ça fait vachement mal, à cause de toi j'ai renversé mon milk-shake !**

 **-C'est quoi ce bandage ?** la questionna-t-il."

 **-Je me suis fait un peu mal.**

 **-Pas qu'un peu à ce que je vois ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?**

 **-Tu veux pas savoir la couleur de mes sous-vêtements non-plus ?**

 **-Heuu...** Un sourire narquois s'incrusta sur le visage du garçon.

 **-Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Pendant un instant j'avais oublié que tu es Daiki Aomine...**

 **-Je suppose que ça veut dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires** **...**

 **-Bravo ! Comment t'as deviné ?** dit-elle toujours avec son air sarcastique."

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Aomine reçoive un appel, 5 minutes plus tard, après avoir raccroché, il se retourna vers Kaya.

 **"-Désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller, c'était Momoi au téléphone et si je la rejoins pas, elle va s'énerver.**

 **-D'accord, bon bah à plus,** lui répondit la rouge"

Ils se dirent au revoir et Daiki partit en apportant sa veste et son téléphone.

Après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, la fille décida d'aller voir son ami au cheveux blonds à l'entrainement de basket du lycée Kaijo. En arrivant, elle aperçut Kise courir autour du gymnase à bout de forces il n'avait surement pas dormi vu le peu d'énergie qu'il mettait dans son entraînement et les cernes sous ses yeux. La fille aux yeux d'émeraude n'avait certes, pas beaucoup dormi mais elle avait eu le temps de se reposer après la nuit blanche passée avec Ryouta.

 **"-Hé Ryouta ! Magne ton cul ! On a pas que ça à faire ! On a encore une série d'abdos après !"**

On pouvait entendre les cris de Yukio Kasamatsu , son capitaine à travers le gymnase et les extérieurs. Elle rentra chez elle, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas le moment de lui attirer des problèmes en lui parlant pendant son entraînement.

Kaya retourna à son manoir et rentra vers les 17 heures, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à un numéro de téléphone qu'elle connaissait que trop bien : _**"Je regrette** **tellement ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant que je parte au Japon..."**_ et seulement quelques minutes plus tard un message arriva, _**"T'inquiète pas, c'est du passé"**_. La demoiselle lâcha un soupire de soulagement, cette réponse lui avait "enlevé" un gros poids... Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ce message car cette personne l'appela.

 **"-Allo ?**

 **-A-A-Allo ?**

 **-Tu vas comment Kaya ?**

 **-Nat-Nastu ?** demanda-t-elle surprise, **je vais bien merci, ça fait bizarre d'entendre ta voix...**

 **-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouter plus tôt, je m'en veux vraiment...**

 **-Pourquoi ?** répliqua la rouge.

 **-Tu sais il se passe beaucoup de choses...**

 **-Hum ?** Souffla-t-elle pas très intéressée. **  
**

 **-Tu sais le sujet de notre dispute et bien, tu n'avais pas faux... Je n'aurai jamais dû rester avec ces personnes. Quand tu m'as dit que ce groupe n'était fréquentable je ne t'ai pas crû, ils s'étaient calmés car tu étais là mais quand tu es partie tout à changé. Léon est devenu super froid avec moi, Alissa ne me parlait plus, enfin tout devenait "sombre" en quelque sorte. Il y a de ça une semaine environ, on est tous partis à une soirée, jusqu'à tard évidement.**

 **-Ouais et ?**

 **-Ben on a fait un jeu, et enfin de compte ça a mal tourné et j'ai tout prit.**

 **-Tournes pas autour du pot,** lâcha la rouge, sèchement.

 **-Les autres m'ont enfermé dans une pièce sans lumière ni rien et j'y suis restée jusqu'au levé du soleil...** grommela-t-elle, un grain de tristesse dans sa voix.

 **-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Maintenant t'as compris...** lui répondit-elle. **J'ai vraiment envie de te pardonner mais c'est encore pas possible.**

 **-Je sais mais...**

 **-Il n'y a pas de "mais" je te signale que y'a à peine 1 mois et demie tu t'étais pas gênée pour m'insulter car comme je te cite "je ne voulais pas te laisser avoir d'autre amis". Je pensais que tu m'aurais plus appelé pour me dire pardon mais tu me racontes juste ton histoire qui était prévisible.**

 **-Je t'appelle surtout pour qu'on s'explique.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux expliquer ?** dit Kaya à moitié en colère.

 **-Un jour tu es venue me voir pour me dire que c'était décidé, tu partais au Japon, tu n'imagines pas la tristesse que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là !** répondit la bleue.

 **-Tu crois réellement que j'ai eu le choix ? Tu crois j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, si tu veux t'expliquer t'as qu'à venir au Japon !**

 **-Tu crois que j'ai les moyens ? Je te signal que je ne suis pas née dans une famille comme la tienne ! Tu ne dois même pas savoir ce que veut dire "Difficulté financière" !**

 **-... Si on a que ça à se dire, autant qu'on raccroche.**

 **-Je ne te le ferai pas dire deux fois."**

 _ **"Biip Biip Biip"**_

"- **Elle a raccroché** **,** dit l'étoile en enfonçant sa tête dans un oreiller."

A ce moment, Kaya ne savait pas si elle était énervée ou si elle avait envie de pleurer, elle aurait préféré que tout ce passe bien et qu'elle et son amie redeviennent comme avant, mais il y avait une grande distance entre elles et temps qu'il y aura cette distance, rien ne redeviendrai comme avant.

La jeune fille s'ennuyait, elle n'avait rien à faire donc contre toutes attentes, elle se mit à réviser. Elle reçu un message, le nom affiché était celui Aomine, dans son message il s'excusait pour avoir renversé le milkshake c'était des excuses avec beaucoup de fautes mais des excuses quand-même. Le week-end passa lentement pour la jeune fille. Une fois les cours reprient l'ambiance n'avais jamais été aussi froide que maintenant entre Akashi et elle, même pas un regard, pas une parole, rien.

C'était le soir après les cours, la rouge s'entraînait dans le gymnase en même temps que Seijuro et Reo mais elle ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Ça ne lui faisait strictement rien de s'entraîner seule, elle en avait l'habitude. Mibuchi au milieu des deux adolescents se sentait mal à l'aise, l'ambiance n'était pas froide mais glaciale. Personne n'avait discuté avec Kaya de la journée, dès qu'un sujet commençait elle l'esquivait ou partait discrètement... Trop c'est trop. La demoiselle arrêta de shooter et alla dans les vestiaires, elle prit en main une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

" _ **Je vais dans la salle d'entraînement,**_ marmonna-t-elle."

Cela ne fit aucun effet à l'empereur qui faisait comme ci son n'ouie ne le servait à rien. L'efféminé quant à lui hocha la tête suivit d'un signe de main, il se retourna vers son capitaine à la recherche d'une réponse. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'au bâtiment du lycée où on entreposait diverse machines de sport, elle se dirigea vers un tapis de course et mit de la musique. Sa "course" se fit en 20 minutes, assez de temps pour elle de dégouliner de sueur, des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'entrée de la porte, sans trop de surprise c'était les deux garçons. Clairement, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient trempée... Akashi entra le premier suivit de Reo, à cette vue, la rouge tourna les talons et alla de l'autre côté histoire de s'essuyer le visage.

Seijuro regarda l'adolescent l'accompagnant lui disant de ne pas faire un seul bruit. Le jeune homme n'était pas fou, il savait à quel point Akashi pouvait allez. Le rouge partit discrètement vers la veste de la jeune fille et prit son portable. Il fixa la jeune fille au loin et retourna vers Reo _*****_ _ **Fais tout ce que tu peux pour qu'elle ne retourne pas prendre sa veste*** , _le plus petit murmura ces paroles ce qui le fit déglutir. Il rêvait où son capitaine allait fouillez dans "la vie privée" de Kaya ?! Quand à elle, elle se retourna juste au moment où son capitaine sortait de la salle. La demoiselle soupira juste et reprit sa séance comme ci de rien n'était, elle se fit appeler par le garçon restant.

 **"-Asano il se passe quoi avec Sei-chan ?**

 **-Rien de spéciale...**

 **-Vous vous parlez plus !** s'inquiéta-t-il.

 **-On s'est juste embrouillé, tu devrais mieux savoir que moi que quand on "s'oppose" à lui ça finit jamais bien...** reprit-elle. **Il est parti où en faite ?**

 **-Il est sorti, j'en sais pas plus,** bredouilla l'adolescent."

Pendant ce temps, l'empereur c'était dirigé vers l'arrière de la bâtisse. Il alluma le portable et évidement un code PIN fut demandé, ça n'allait pas l'arrêté pour autant. Théoriquement, les personnes mettent un code PIN très simple, il essaya donc son jour d'arrivé au Japon, "code PIN refusé" merde. Le rouge réfléchit un bon moment et chercha la date d'anniversaire de la fille.

 ** _"C'est en décembre mais le combien déjà ? Réfléchit, réfléchit..."_**

Une notification de SMS vint cassé cette concentration, il mit sa main derrière sa tête à la recherche d'un chiffre. Le garçon tapa 0812 en espérant de tout cœur que ce code soit le bon. "code PIN accepté" bingo. Akashi se dirigea tout droit vers les contacts de la demoiselle et chercha dans les N, Natsuki c'était ça son prénom. Il farfouilla jusqu'à tomber sur profil de la bleue. Il alluma son téléphone et nota le numéro et le nom du contact, le rouge n'allait pas s'arrêter et regarda le "journal" téléphonique de son amie. Un prénom revenait assez souvent et c'était celui de "Daiki Aomine". Seijuro bouillit de l'intérieur, Kaya n'avait pas le droit de discuter autant avec un autre garçon ! Il fallait qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à elle, ça devenait dangereux, l'adolescent était possessif et jaloux.

 **"- Il est met du temps celui-là,** ronchonna l'étoile.

 **-O-Oui...**

 **-Bon je vais y aller, bonne soirée.**

 **-A-Attend !** bégaya-t-il. **"**

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle prenne sa veste ça serait une CA-TAS-TROPHE ! Tout retomberait sur Mibuchi et il ne préférerait même pas penser aux sentences qui lui seraient données...

 **"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Euh attend au moins Sei-chan ! Même si vous vous parlez pas ça pourrait être mieux !** sourit-il.

 **-Si tu le dis, bon je vais me changer du coup !"**

La jeune fille alla vers la porte des vestiaires tout en attrapant son sac, la porte se claqua en signe de _"C'est bon elle va se changer"._ Paniqué Reo appela à tout allure son capitaine qui sursauta.

 **"Mibuchi. Je suis occupé pourquoi me téléphones-tu ? "**

Le ton d'Akashi le fit trembler non mais, il allait l'aider et se prenait cet air glaciale...

 **"Je suis désolé Sei-chan mais Asano est sur le point de partir ! J'ai réussi à la retenir mais t'as environ 5 minutes pour revenir !**

 **-Tu me donnes un ordre ?** grogna-t-il.

 **-Non !"**

L'empereur décida de prendre en considération l'appel de son coéquipier et se dépêcha d'éteindre l'objet de Kaya, il marcha à toute vitesse et retourna dans la salle. Le garçon rencontra la porte et fit légèrement mal car oui, rencontré une porte tel un rhinocéros ça fait pas forcément du bien ! Un couinement sorti de la bouche de l'efféminé qui avait eu peur sur le coup. Comme quelque minutes plus tôt, il se redirigea vers la veste de la jeune fille et remit le portable. Asano sorti pile quelque seconde après et fixa le plus petit toujours avec son air hautain qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis un moment.

 **"-Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée Reo.** souffla-t-elle.

 **-Bonne soirée ! Bonne nuit ! "**

Les yeux perçants de l'empereur se déposèrent sur visage de l'étoile qui prenait ses affaires. Signe de main au plus grand, la demoiselle quitta la salle avec un rictus moqueur coincé sur sa face. Difficilement, Seijuro reprit son entraînement sans rien dire assez énervé. Même si sa "pseudo petite amie" lui faisait la gueule, il ne méritait tout de même pas de se faire ignorer. Vous me direz qu'il l'a cherché mais bon, le pêché de l'orgueil lui était familié.

Kaya retourna chez elle tranquillement, il était environs 20 heures et pour une fois elle allait pouvoir rester calmement dans son lit avec sa nourriture et ses séries. Arrivé devant le grand manoir, elle déverrouilla le portail et une fois dedans la bâtisse,elle courut dans sa chambre, tant pis pour sa première idée de repos, elle enfila son maillot de bain et une tunique de bain et alla en bas à l'autre bout du salon où une grande piscine était disposée. La vie de "noble" avait bon fond parfois... La sonnerie de porte se fit entendre et c'était reparti pour un tour ! La tranquillité fut bien rapide, enfin bref...

 **" _On peut jamais être seule !_** gueula la Rakuzan. _**Qui me veut quelque chose à cette heure ci ?"**_

Tout en remettant sa frêle robe, qui cachait légèrement ses dessous, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

 _ **"**_ **Hey ! Ah euh je-je te dérange peut être ?** rougit le baraqué.

 **-Plus ou moins,** ria-t-elle **, tu fais quoi ici ?**

 **-Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de venir boire ou manger un coup avec Satsu' et moi ?**

 **-Euh, bah oui mais quand ?**

 **-Dans 1 heure ?**

 **-Ok, bah tu veux vite fait rentrer ?"**

Le bleu fixait clairement la jolie poitrine de Kaya qui rigola tellement ça ne l'étonnait pas. Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur car elle lui avait tout de même posé une question.

 **"-Aomine ? Je sais que t'aimes bien mater mais prend au moins l'essence de me répondre.**

 **-Ah oui,** bredouilla-t-il, **je peux pas tellement car je passais juste avec mon équipe.**

 **-D'accord ! Bon bah à tout à l'heure."**

Le Touhou (je ne sais pas comment VOUS l'écrivez) relooka une dernière fois son amie et lui tourna les talons. La demoiselle décida à contre cœur d'aller se changer... Elle qui pensait être seule ce soir, cela venait de tomber à l'eau, enfin c'était déjà mieux que de croiser Akashi ! La jeune fille ferma la porte et se dirigea vers un grand dressing peu rempli, elle ne comprenait pas les filles qui avaient des étagères bondées d'habits qu'elles ne mettront certainement jamais ou bien une fois dans leur vie. Sans trop de fougue, elle se mit sur le bout de pied et attrapa une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire, un crop top noir, et un short noir _-Oui y'a beaucoup de noir c:-_ Elle s'assit sur un petit pouffe et alluma la lumière de ses guirlandes. Elle sortit d'une trousse des pinces et des élastiques qui lui serviraient à se faire un chignon à la vite... Mouais bon elle avait des cernes mais vu qu'elle ne savait pratiquement pas se maquiller, autant ne rien faire pour ne pas ressembler à un personnage des Simpson.

L'heure venue, Kaya mit ses basket, prit juste son portable et ses clefs. Elle sortit et envoya juste un SMS au bronzé :

 _ **"J'arrive !"**_

Rebelote comme la dernière fois, bon a ce qui paraît la rouge était en retard, elle se dépêcha un peu plus cette fois ci... Elle regarda son poignet qui diminuait de volume un peu plus chaque jour mais la douleur était toujours présente. Enfin arrivée, la demoiselle souffla un coup, elle avait même courut ! L'étoile poussa la porte et regarda autour d'elle si ses amis étaient là, une main se leva et bougea dans tous les sens, Momoi arrivait vraiment vite à se faire remarquer.

 **"Ka-chan !**

 **-Hey Momoi, ça va ?**

 **-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** hurla-t-elle ! **Dai-chan est parti téléphoné je crois, assieds-toi.**

 **-Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois,** ria la rouge. **"**

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent avant qu'Aomine vint les saluer.

 **"-Yo, désolé j'ai eu un appel.**

 **-T'inquiète, sinon je t'ai pas demandé quand tu es venu, mais comment t'as trouvé ma maison ? T'es populaire dit donc, une fille ?**

 **-J'ai demandé à Akashi ! Peut être que j'ai une petite amie, alors, jalouse ?"**

Les joues de la rose se gonflèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent.

 **"-Hmm, d'accord...** rajouta Kaya **."**

Sur le coup elle ne fit aucune remarque quant au fait que le bronzé est une copine.

 **"-Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?** répliqua le bleu, suspicieux. **"**

La jeune fille fit un "non" de la tête, l'adolescent commanda auprès d'une serveuse qui prit tout en note. Aomine fixa Asano qui semblait gênée par quelque chose, la rose assit à 10 centimètres d'elle n'était pas passée à côté de ça aussi. Le regard vide, Kaya pensait à ce que venait de dire le plus grand, "J'ai demandé à Akashi" ouais ben merci mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Heureusement qu'il l'avait dit qu'à Aomine mais s'il disait où elle habite à quelqu'un d'autre elle allait massacrer sur et certaine. Daiki lui tapota sur la tête ce qui la fit sursauter...

 **"O-Oui ?**

 **-Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air vachement claqué !**

 **-Ka-chan tu as des problèmes ?** Les yeux de la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers le bandage de son amie **.**

 **-C'est rien Satsu ! Je suis tombée c'est tout,** sourit-elle, **et puis je suis fatiguée rien de plus.  
**

 **-Mouais,** firent-ils mutuellement."

L'étoile positionna sa veste pour que le bandage ne soit plus visible par les deux adolescents.

 **"-Hé Dai-chan ?** s'exclama la rose. **Pourquoi tu as payé le milkshake de Kaya et pas le mien ?**

 **-Tu as de l'argent, tu peux te débrouiller seule.** souffla-t-il.

 **-Mais ! Heu...**

 **-Si je lui en ai payé un c'est parce que j'ai renversé le sien la dernière fois qu'on est venu.**

 **-Tu viens sans moi ?** demanda Momoi.

 **-Bah oui, je suis pas obligé de venir tout le temps avec toi !"**

La jeune rouge se retenait de rire le spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle était d'une pure beauté, les deux amis d'enfances se chamaillaient pour un rien et c'était particulièrement drôle à voir.

 **"-Sinon, comment tu as fait pour que Akashi te donne mon adresse ? Ça n'a pas du être facile,** dit Kaya après ce moment de rigolade.

 **-Bah en faite j'l'ai suivi,** répondit Aomine avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Je sais pas pourquoi mais là, ça me surprend pas... Il est venu qu'une fois chez moi, t'as fait comment pour pas qu'il te voit ?!** Répliqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Attend, c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas à l'entraînement la dernière fois ?** s'exclama Satsuki.

 **-Bah enfaite je le suivais de loin et j'étais déguisé.**

 **-T'étais déguisé ?** renchérit la Rakuzan, les yeux écarquillés.

 **-Dai-Chan ! Arrête de m'ignorer !**

 **-Je contribue à ma tranquillité !** répliqua le bleu.

 **-Vous changerez jamais,** rigola la fille aux yeux émeraudes.

 **-Aomine et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on est enfant donc on a l'habitude de ce genre de conversation,** dit Momoi en mêlant ses rires à ceux de l'étoile."

Daiki continuait à froncer les sourcils. Quand tout à coup, des bruits se firent entendre à l'entrée.

 **"-Takao, si tu avais pédalé plus vite, on serait arrivé plus tôt."**

On pouvait percevoir la voix de Midorima dans tout le fast-food.

 **"-Tu avais qu'à pédaler ! C'est toujours moi qui pédale !**

 **-Aujourd'hui, Oha-Asa a prédit de la chance pour les cancers, c'est pour ça que tu retrouves à pédaler** , répondit le superstitieux **.**

 **-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation,** dit le brun.

 **-Tiens, voilà les deux de Shutoku ...** répliqua Aomine en soupirant."

Midorima se retourna et vit les trois adolescents autour d'une table.

 **"-Viens Shin ! On va les saluer !**

 **-Sans façon."**

Le vert n'avait pas envie d'aller les voir, ça, Takao l'avait bien remarqué et décida de pousser son ami dans le dos jusqu'à la fameuse table.

 **"-Salut !** s'exclama l'ami du vert.

 **-Bonsoir,** se força à dire le fan de Oha-Asa.

 **-Si tu veux pas dire bonsoir te force pas,** dit Kaya en soupirant."

Le regard du shooter vient se poser sur la jeune rouge.

 **"-Asano.**

 **-Midorima.**

 **-Ouah ! Vous êtes vraiment froids !** dit Momoi, brisant l'ambiance tendue.

 **-C'est vrai ça ! C'est quoi cette ambiance ?** répliqua Takao à son tour.

 **-On ne se connaît pas plus que ça,** lança sèchement l'étoile, pour on ne sait quelle raison, elle ne s'entendait pas avec le jeune vert.

 **-Elle est du groupe sanguin A et moi du B, c'est normal que nous ne nous entendions pas.**

 **-Bien sûr, que serait Midorima sans sa superstition ridicule ?** se moqua le Touhou.

 **-Et que serai Ahomine sans sa stupidité,** répondit calmement le Shutoku en remontant ses lunettes.

 **-Depuis quand t'envoies des punchlines Shin-chan ?** demanda le garçon aux yeux de faucons.

- **Crétin.**

 **-Au faite, on s'est pas présentés, moi c'est Kazunari Takao !** lança-t-il en fixant Kaya.

 **-Kaya Asano, enchantée,** sourit-elle.

 **-Dit moi, dit moi, comment connais-tu Shin-chan ?"**

Le Shutoku se rapprocha rapidement du visage de la demoiselle qui pouvait sentir sa respiration, la couleur rose prit place sur ses joues... Les iris d'Aomine regardèrent attentivement ce que Takao faisait, il voyait pas qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise ?

 **"-Euh,** balbutia-t-elle, **c'est Akashi qui me l'a présenté.** "

La pauvre, elle avait réellement du mal à parler à cause de Takao qui était si près d'elle... Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier pour le moment.

 **"-Tu connais Akashi ?!** renvoya-t-il d'un air ahurit.

 **-Évidement,** lâcha-t-elle, **je suis au lycée Rakuzan et Sei est mon capitaine..."**

La demoiselle sentait les regards de Daiki et Satsuki sur elle, c'est sur que d'habitude elle parlait avec largement plus d'affirmation d'Akashi mais fallait ce calmer là ! Quand à Kazanuri, il ne savait pas quoi penser, ce qui le choquait le plus c'est le **_"Sei est mon capitaine_ _"_** , elle faisait parti de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan !?

 **"-Donc, si Akashi est ton capitaine, tu...**

 **-...fais parti de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan, en effet c'est bien le cas,** l'étoile finit rapidement la phrase du brun pour éviter de faire durer le sujet.

- **Takao. "**

L'interpellé se retourna le plus lentement possible, 180° plus tard, il reçut un regard noir de Midorima pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux esquiver ce genre de discussion.

 **"- Pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas avec Shin ?** la questionna-t-il."

Les quatre autres adolescents se regardèrent mutuellement et lâchèrent aussitôt un soupir.

 **"-Takao tu peux pas te taire un peu ?** râla le bleu.

 **-Je parle pas beaucoup !**

 **-T'es pire que Ka-chan,** relança Momoi. "

Le brun qui marmonnait dans son coin déclencha un fou-rire générale aux autres. Au moins, Midorima et Asano s'était trouvés un point commun "Takao parle trop". Sans demander l'avis des premiers arrivés, Kazunari se plaça à côté de Momoi et Shintaro à côté de ce dernier. Même en voulant ne pas se voir, le vert et la rouge y arrivaient ce qui les agaça au plus au niveau... Enfin, ils essayaient, tant bien que mal de ne pas casser l'ambiance comme ils l'avaient fait au début. Le plus petit des garçon chuchota à l'oreille du plus grand qui soupira immédiatement.

 **"-Allez Shin ! S'il-te-plaît !**

 **-C'est non.**

 **-S'il-te plaît !** renchérit Takao.

 **-Non.**

 **-S'il-te**

 **-Vous allez continuer longtemps comme ça ?** lâchèrent Daiki et Kaya à l'unisson ce qui coupa net la discussion.

- **Tu vas te prendre une déculotté !** reprit Midorima.

 **-Une décu quoi ?** Le brun plaça ses mains sur son ventre et ria.

 **-Crétin. Je devrais dire te faire "exploser".** "

Takao se retourna vers son interlocuteur et à la vu de son visage, il rigola de plus bels.

 **"-Vous discutez de quoi à la fin !** fit Momoi qui commençait à se sentir à l'écart."

 **-Je te défi en un contre un !** s'exclama Takao en pointant Kaya du doigts.

 **-Tu es vraiment ridicule.** répondit Midorima.

 **-M-Moi ?** demanda Kaya complètement ahuri. **  
**

La demoiselle lança quelque œillades à Aomine et Momoi en leur demandant quoi faire et ces deux ci haussèrent les épaules.

 **"- Takao, le capitaine vient de nous appeler, on a plus rien à faire ici...**

 **-Mais j'ai pas entend...**

 **-La ferme, on y va,** rajouta le vert en lui coupant la parole."

Le shooter regarda Kaya qui la remercia silencieusement en s'inclinant très légèrement car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

" **-Attend !"**

Tout en continuant à la pointer du doigts, le brun attrapa un stylo et un papier et balança la feuille blanche à la Rakuzan qui l'attrapa instinctivement.

 **"-On s'organisera ça à l'occasion, t'as mon numéro tu ne peux pas te défiler !** cria Takao.

 **-TAKAO !"**

Le vert se retourna et attrapa son ami par le col, tandis celui ci pleurnichait.

 **-Tu es irrécupérable,** rajouta alors le vert.

 **-Ils en auront mit du temps avant de partir ...** soupira le bleu. **Pourquoi t'as pas accepté le duel de Takao ?**

 **-Eh bien, euh, il est 21 heures, j'ai pas de ballon et je suis fatiguée !** sourit-elle.

 **-T'es sûr que c'est pas à cause de ta..."**

Le dunker se prit un coup de pied dans sa jambe de la part de la rose.

 **"-Aïe ! Qui a fait ça ?!** dit-il énervé avec le visage crispé de douleur.

 **-De quoi tu parles Dai-chan ?** dit innocemment Momoi avec un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche.

 **-Grrr...**

 **-Sinon, quoi de beau ?** questionne Kaya.

 **-Bah tu sais, y'a bientôt le match amical entre mon équipe et la tienne...**

 **-Dans deux jours on a un entraînement ensemble, on se préparera,** rigola-t-elle."

 _ **"Vrr Vrr Vrr ."**_

 **"-Ah tiens c'est mon portable,** fit la rouge en prenant son mobile et décrocha."

Elle ne vérifia même pas le nom marqué à l'écran.

 **" _-Alors maintenant tu envois tes petits messagers pour m'appeler ?!_**

 _ **-Que ? Natsu ?**_

 _ **-Si t'as un truc à dire fait-le toi même car le gars qui m'a appelé était vachement irritant !**_

 _ **-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Et de qui ?!**_

 _ **-Le garçon a dit qu'il se nomme Akashi !**_

 _ **-Hein ? Mais !**_

 _ **-Alors maintenant arrête d'essayer de me contacter par tes petits amis !"**_

 ** _"Biip Biip Biip"_**

Aomine et Momoi se regardèrent avec des regards gênés car ils avaient entendus la discussion. La demoiselle était, sans mauvais jeu de mot, rouge de colère, elle partit en furie du bâtiment.

 **"-Atte... !"**

Trop tard, elle était déjà sortie. Les deux amis décidèrent de prendre ses affaires qu'elle avait oublié pour les lui ramener. Ils lui coururent après et arrivèrent enfin à la rattraper.

 **"-Attends ! Tu as oublié tes affaires !** crièrent-ils **."**

L'étoile se retourna, la colère sur son visage se voyait très bien et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Les deux adolescents ne voulaient pas plus la déranger, le bleu lui tendit ses affaires et elle s'en saisit, elle partit aussi vite que possible. Il se prenait pour qui Akashi !? Il lui avait dit quoi ? Non mais ! Clairement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais fallait qu'il comprenne qu'ils ne sortaient pas "réellement" ensemble ! De toutes façons, elle se vengerait,enfin, à sa manière...

* * *

 **Eileeana** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! Yuri m'a rejoint et je trouve que cette "ambiance" est largement mieux ! Des avis ? J'en suis réellement fière car bon, 8k de mots c'est pas rien. Désolée du retard mais écrire seule c'est vraiment pas sympa...

 **Yuri** : Super cool ! C'est ma première "apparition" d'écriture dans cette fanfiction ! Je suis plutôt heureuse, c'est une première pour moi. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec l'autre con (Eilee je t'aime).


	5. Chapitre 5 : Natsuki

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! _(sauf nos OC's et les autres)_

 **Mot du début :** Bonjour à tous et toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien et aujourd'hui on vous laisse à disposition ce chapitre qui est notre 5 ème ! Je vous jure que Yuri et moi, sommes réellement fière de vous présenter un chapitre de 15k de mots, c'est énorme... On y a prit vraiment du plaisir et nos conversations finissaient toujours tard c'était vraiment sympa comme ambiance ! On souhaite qu'il vous plaise et maintenant on vous dit "Bonne lecture !"

* * *

Depuis l'appel de Natsuki au fast-food, Kaya ignorait TOTALEMENT Akashi. Elle n'avait absolument pas digéré ce que son interlocutrice lui avait dit. Une fois au lycée, la demoiselle faisait comme ci rien de cela ne s'était passé... La rouge passa sa journée, comme hier, sauf que pour elle, l'empereur n'existait plus. Kaya sentait les yeux de ce dernier se déposer sur elle pendant les quelque heures de classe. Une fois les cours terminés, elle repartit directement dans sa maison en évitant et en vérifiant que personne ne la suivait cette fois. Elle fit rapidement ses devoirs et mangea une pizza surgelée évidement. Sa soirée fut d'un ennui mortel, elle s'était posée sur son ordinateur, regardait la télé et mangeait, une soirée habituelle...

Une fois la nuit passée, elle se leva difficilement avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était pas mal en retard. Elle enfila son uniforme, ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner et partit à tout allure vers le lycée. La matinée passa également très lentement, une fois terminée, elle voulut partir mais se fit rattraper par Akashi.

" **-Tu ne pourras m'esquiver longtemps. Pourquoi ne me parles-tu plus ? A ce que je sache, je n'ai rien fait de mal.**

 **-Si tu le dis,** répondit-elle, **maintenant lâche moi. _"_**

Elle arracha son bras de l'emprise du rouge, qui ne fit pas mine de ne rien ressentir face à cet acte.

Rebelote, la demoiselle rentra chez elle, mangea un croc-monsieur, elle se prépara juste pour son entraînement et prit place sur le canapé. Rare était les fois ou elle envoyait un SMS en premier mais là.. Elle hésita un moment, est ce qu'elle devrait envoyer un message à ce fameux Takao ? Mouais, peut être pas une bonne idée sachant qu'elle était quelque peu colérique.

Suite à cela, elle regarda l'heure qui se rapprochait peu à peu à celle de l'entraînement. Enfin, fallait bien se bouger et puis c'est pas comme ci elle allait être seule avec Seijuro.

 **Entraînement de la GM :** "

 **-Bah enfin Kayacchi ! J'ai cru que tu venais pas !** hurla Kise à la vue de l'étoile.

 **-T'as foutu quoi Kaya ? Tu t'es perdue après qu'on s'est vus ?** demande Aomine tout en rigolant.

- **Je vois que je suis désirée, ça fait plaisir,** fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

 **-Asano. T'es en retard, dépêche-toi.** Râla Seijuro pour faire taire les autres garçons.

 **-Tu vas encore me faire un discours ? Pauvre chou, désolée messire Akashi.** répliqua-t-elle."

Aomine et Kise se sentirent de trop un cours instant, surtout Aomine. Le dunker comprenait exactement la réaction de son amie qui ne semblait ne s'être toujours pas remit de sa conversation avec la bleue. La rouge se dépêcha quant bien même d'aller mettre ses chaussures, tant pis pour le bandage car de toute manière, Daiki et Seijuro l'avait déjà vu donc... Quand elle sortit de la salle, elle espérait ne pas prendre trop "chère" avec son capitaine.

" **-Kayacchi ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Tu t'ai fait quoi ?** Le Kaijo fixa le bandage de la rouge.

 **-Je me suis fait juste un peu mal, rien de grave, t'inquiète ! "  
**

A travers tout le gymnase on put entendre un petit toussotement de la part du Rakuzan qui savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai, ce qui déclencha un regard noir de la part de la demoiselle qui la regarda de travers. Niveau ambiance, la GM avait vu mieux... Aomine arriva derrière et lui tapota le dos, ce qui fit redescendre son agressivité.

 **"Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va commencer. Satsuki pourrais-tu nous donner le programme ?** demanda Akashi.

 **-Euh oui donc, vous allez devoir renforcez votre endurance [...] puis vous finirez pas des matchs 1vs1 !**

 **-1vs1 ?** reprit le baraqué, **tu as déjà préparé les adversaires ?**

 **-Oui, et non tu ne seras pas avant l'heure contre qui tu te "battras".** rigola-t-elle."

Une fois les échauffements finis, tous les adolescents n'en pouvaient plus.

 **"Chuis claquéééééééééééééééééééé,** hurla Aomine.

 **-Ahomine on les tous.** répondit le vert.

 **-Je suis du même avis qu'Aomine, j'en peux plus, Momoi t'es une vraie sadique !** souffla Asano.

 **-Désolée ! Je fais ça pour vous aidez !** dit la rose.

 **-Kaya !**

 **-AIE ! POURQUOI TU MAS FRAPPE ?! AOMINE T'ES QU'UN...**

 **-C'est reparti,** répliqua Midorima.

- **Taisez-vous.** fit Akashi."

La rouge et le bleu qui commençaient à se battre s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

 **"Satsuki qui devront s'affronter ?**

 **-Kise - Midorima / Asano - Aomine / Akashi - Murasakibara. Voilà ! "**

La Rakuzan et le Touhou se regardèrent joyeux de ce futur petit match. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kaya pas trop concentrée, glissa et tomba sur les fesses. Murasakibara s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main, elle refusa l'aide proposé. La demoiselle regarda d'un mauvais air Aomine qui riait aux éclats et qui se foutait littéralement de la gueule de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête et gonfla ses joues ce qui arriva même à faire rire son capitaine. Kise s'approcha et demanda à la demoiselle si elle ne s'était pas fait trop mal.

 **"-Désolé mais comment tu t'es tombée Kaya, c'était vraiment drôle ! Au fait t'es pas blessée, t'as pas mal aux...**

 **-C'est de ta faute BAKA !** Cria-t-elle en lui lançant le ballon en pleine face, **si tu ne m'avais pas poussé !**

 **-Mais quelle mauvaise** **foi** , soupira Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

 **-MA faute ?** Répéta le jeune homme **, c'est quand même pas MA faute si tu ne sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre !**

 **-Tu m'as collé !**

 **-C'est pas pour autant que je t'ai poussé !"**

Akashi qui commençait à s'énerver, toussa assez fort mais rien n'y fit, l'attention des deux adolescents ne se préoccupait pas de ça car ces deux derniers étaient trop occupés à savoir à qui était la faute et ne remarquèrent rien à l'énervement du plus petit. Se tournant vers Momoi, il lui demanda d'aller chercher deux objets qu'elle alla prendre à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle les tendit au rouge qui les lança sur les deux qui se disputaient.

 **"Si vous voulez vous disputez, faite le en nettoyant le gymnase.** déclara-t-il en massacrant complètement Kaya du regard.

 **-Comment ça ?! C'est de sa faute si elle est tombée !** rajouta Aomine.

 **-Tu me contredis ?** demanda le rouge.

 **-Grrrr."**

L'étoile quant à elle essayait de s'empêcher de rire car cette situation était assez marrante. Aomine qui se faisait recaler par Akashi, un spectacle qu'elle adorait. M'enfin, elle devait l'avouer que nettoyer le gymnase n'était pas son hobby favoris. Une fois que les autres adolescents partirent se changer, le bleu et la rouge commencèrent à laver le sol avec leur fameux "balais". Daiki s'empêchait également de rire mais pas pour la même chose, lui, c'était pour la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme. Kaya vint se placer derrière le jeune homme et lui donna un coup dans l'arrière de son genou ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

 **"Oh pardon, tu n'es pas blessé ?** ria-t-elle faussement étonnée.

 **-Je ne te savais pas si susceptible ma petite Kaya** , répondit-il en tirant sur les baguettes de sa coiffure.

 **-PAS MES CHEVEUX AOMINE ! J'AI GALÉRÉ A FAIRE TENIR CE CHIGNON !**

 **-Excusez moi milady, je ne savais pas que vous étiez coiffée.  
**

 **-Alors toi..."**

Les joues de Kaya devinrent aussi rouge que ses cheveux et une veine apparut sur sa tempe. Aomine se tourna vers elle et ferma les yeux, il se préparait psychologiquement à se prendre un coup. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit la rouge un peu plus loin. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers elle, mauvaise idée car il n'eut pas le temps de reculer et se prit une bassine d'eau en pleine face. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses hanches fière d'elle.

 **"-Oh mon dieu ! Elle m'a glissé des mains, je suis désolée,** fit-elle faussement. **Ça doit être froid, mon pauvre !** Rajouta-elle innocemment.

 **-Kaya tu vas le regretter !**

 **-Hein ? NON, NON NE M'APPROCHE PAS !**

Asano courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, Aomine aux fesses. Daiki essuya rapidement les gouttes qui dégoulinaient sur son visage et effaça son air choqué, et se mit à la poursuivre. Après trois fichus tours du gymnase, l'adolescent attrapa enfin l'étoile qui essayait de se défaire de la poigne du plus grand. Allez hop ! Il porta la rouge tête vers le bas, en direction des douches. Il plaqua la demoiselle contre le mur tout en la bloquant et fit couler le jet d'eau au dessus de leur tête. Le dunker prenait également une douche mais vu qu'il était déjà trempé celui ne lui fit rien contrairement à l'étoile qui se débattait tout en criant. Kaya essaya d'éteindre le robinet mais en vint, il était trop loin, et le torrent qui coulait sur sa tête ne l'aidait pas non-plus. Elle chercha derrière elle un objet susceptible de l'aider et trouva une bouteille de shampoing.

Akashi sortit du vestiaire et ne vit personne ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

 **"Où sont ces deux idi...ots"**

Seijuro comme le reste de la GM fixèrent un bon moment la mousse sortir de la porte des douches. L'ex-capitaine ferma les yeux et se dit à lui même que punir Kaya de cette façon n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, il inspira un bon coup et sera les poings car il était dans sa face "colérique". Kaya quant à elle, attaquait le bleu avec de la mousse et avec toute son énergie alors que lui tentait de l'attraper mais essayait comme Asano de garder l'équilibre car, oui, ils glissaient à cause du savon. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissait apparaître le rouge qui les fixait d'un regard assassin. Ils se statuèrent dans leur position : Le dos de Kaya était contre le torse du garçon, elle avait la paume de sa main droite sur la joue gauche de ce dernier, et son autre main qui tenait le bras de Daiki. Aomine lui, tenait fermement la demoiselle du bras qu'elle agrippait et avec son autre main la barbouillait des petites bulles roses.

 **"-C'est qu'on s'amuse ici !** déclara Ryouta en passant sa tête par dessus l'épaule d'Akashi, **dit donc tout les deux, c'est ambiguë cette position,** rajouta-t-il.

 **-Ta gueule Kise,** firent-ils ensemble tout en se libérant de l'autre et en foudroyant le mannequin du regard.

 **-Euh Akashi c'est que, euh,** bredouilla le dunker avant de se faire couper par la plus petite.

 **-On a eu l'idée de nettoyer le douches !** S'écria le demoiselle, **tu vois, on bosse très dur !**

 **-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con ?** Annonça l'ex-capitaine, un sourire tout sauf innocent collé aux lèvres. **Vous allez rester ici pour tout remettre comme c'était, est-ce clair ?**

 **-C'est que de la mousse,** répliqua Aomine.

 **-Tu veux peut être que je multiples VOS entraînements la semaine prochaine ?"**

Kaya ne répondit pas et le bleu grogna. Le baraqué s'avança et glissa sur la mousse et atterrit sur la Rakuzan qui tomba net à la renverse. Allez, encore une situation gênante, la pauvre Asano était complètement écrasée par le corps du dunker.

 **"-Daiki c'est possible que tu te relèves ?** demanda-t-elle en essayant de respirer.

 **-Je suis bien là,** répondit-t-il en riant.

 **-Daiki."**

A son nom, l'interpellé déglutit et se releva directement en aidant son amie au passage. Akashi fixa la rouge qui arqua un sourcil interrogateur, Midorima à côté comprit ce que l'empereur allez faire et montra juste à Kaya que son t-shirt blanc était devenu transparent. A cette vue, le mannequin et le baraqué en profitèrent avant , l'un de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre, et l'autre un doigt d'honneur. Elle plaça ses bras contre son vêtement trempé qui laissait paraître son soutien-gorge couleur nacre. L'étoile essora ses cheveux et les raccrocha avec un élastique.

 **"-C'est pas finit Aomine ! Je prendrais ma revanche !** cria-t-elle.

- **Il se passe quoi ici ?** demanda Momoi en s'avançant.

 **-Mo-moi,** fit Kaya gênée...

- **Satsu c'est pas ce que tu crois ! "**

Shintaro lâcha un petit rire que n'échappa pas aux deux adolescents qui se trouvaient dans une situation compliquée. Momoi regarda un court instant les "dégâts" et vira au rouge avant de tourner les talons. Quelque seconde après, Akashi revint et lança un pull à la demoiselle qui commençait à geler sur place.

 **"-Mets ça, tu vas attraper froid. Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ton t-shirt avant."**

Kaya fut ahuri face à l'acte de ce dernier mais ne chercha pas plus longtemps et quitta les douches pour aller se changer. Par contre, Aomine, lui pouvait crever d'hypothermie ça ne ferait rien à personne. Il suivit le pas de la plus jeune et alla chercher une serviette et un autre débardeur. Quant ces deux là finirent de se sécher, ils sortirent et des qu'ils se virent éclatèrent de rire.

 **"-On se refait ça quand tu veux Kaya !**

 **-Avec plaisir,** rigola-t-elle. **Au fait, merci pour le pull Akashi."**

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris du remerciement de la jeune fille et hocha juste la tête.

 **"On va voir Aominecchi devenir une femme de ménage !** fit Kise d'un ton sarcastique.

 **-Ah putain c'est vrai, on doit nettoyer,** souffla le bleu.

 **-Je vous interdit de repartir dans une bataille de mousse, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

 **-Ouais, ouais c'est bon Sei,** répondit Kaya, **et puis même j'ai ton pull, je vais pas l'abîmer,** ria-t-elle.

 **-Asano tu pourras envoyer un message à ce crétin de Takao ? Il ne fait que me demander si tu as toujours son numéros.** ronchonna Midorima.

 **-Hein ? Oui , oui j'avais juste pas la tête à ça."**

Les deux adolescents partirent en direction de la scène de crime et lâchèrent des soupirs car ils se dirent qu'après la rigolade fallait tout réparer. Ils se munirent tout deux de jets d'eau et commencèrent à asperger le sol tout en essayant de ne pas se mouiller. Pendant qu'eux nettoyaient, les autres partirent sauf Akashi qui était resté sur place pour les surveiller. Une fois la tâche ménagère terminer, ils sortirent de la salle et soufflèrent un bon coup.

 **"-Pouah plus jamais je fais ça,** gueula le dunker.

 **-On a finit Akashi** , bailla l'étoile.

- **Asano.**

 **-O-Oui ?"**

La jeune fille regarda Aomine qui commençait à s'énerver car l'empereur faisait comme s'il n'avait rien fait, un ange quoi. Le Rakuzan fronça les sourcils à la vue du bleu qui ne prit pas le peine de bouger, et la pauvre Kaya se trouvait entre les deux.

 **"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Aomine peut écouter je m'en fou,** raconta-t-elle."

C'est sur qu'elle aurait préféré que son ami n'entende rien mais elle ne voulait pas que ça dégénère alors autant faire ça.

 **"-Je te repose la question, pourquoi m'évites-tu ?**

 **-Tu devrais le savoir,** pouffa-t-elle.

 **-Je "devrais le savoir" ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**

 **-Non mais Akashi tu te fous de sa gueule ou bien ? Depuis quelque jour tu la colles au bask, tu fouilles dans sa vie pri...**

 **-Aomine..** la coupa-t-il **.**

- **Toi, tais-toi."  
**

Le bleu posa sa main sur la bouche de la demoiselle qui écarquilla les yeux, non mais faut arrêter de croire qu'elle peut pas régler ses problèmes seule !

 **"-T'as quoi contre elle à la fin !**

 **-Daiki je ne t'ai pas parlé.**

 **-Je m'en contre fou ! "**

Kaya retira la main du plus grand et elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, enfin, elle avait vraiment peur qu'ils se battent.

 **"-STOP ! Akashi sérieusement tu vois pas ? Tant pis, mais au pire la prochaine fois évite de fouiller dans mon portable et de foutre en l'air le peu de relation que j'arrivais à encore entretenir avec mes amis ! Je sais pas moi une certaine "Natsuki" par exemple !"**

L'empereur s'avança contrairement à la jeune fille qui recula. Il avait une mine quelque peu triste, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle fit deux pas en arrière et leur tourna le dos. Les basketteurs se tuèrent du regard mais ne purent s'empêcher de voir que la troisième personnes présentes n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme.

 **"Bonne soirée.** lança Kaya en claquant la porte du bâtiment.

 **-Akashi t'as dépassé les bords...** marmonna le dunker.

 **-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.**

 **-Tu n'as rien à ME dire, mais merde t'es con à ce point ? J'pense que tu dois des excuses à Kaya !**

 **-Des excuses ? Tu m'as déjà vu faire des excuses pour si peu ?**

 **-On a beau dire que je suis débile, t'es bien un cas toi ! Si tu veux perdre l'une des rares filles qui t'apprécient pour qui tu es, t'es sur le bon chemin !** s'écria le bronzé.

 **-Je te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton."**

Le plus petit prit Daiki par le colle et le fit tomber au sol.

 **"Sur ce, au revoir.** dit-t-il en quittant à son tour le gymnase."

Cette mince dispute déclara la fin de l'entraînement et surtout un bon début d'histoires. Le baraqué s'allongea sur le sol et pour une fois, réfléchit à tout ce qui se passait. "tout" était un mot peut être trop fort en fin de compte, surtout sur les réactions de l'ex-capitaine de Teiko. Après tout, il était juste ami avec Kaya, non ? A moins que, non, il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses sans preuves... Il fit un bon avant de s'apercevoir que c'était à lui de fermer la bâtisse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le bleu fut embêté car il ne savait pas où se trouvait les clés et se résolut à téléphoner à son amie d'enfance.

 **-Hé Satsu,** dit Aomine **, t'aurais pas vu les clefs ?**

 **-Non Dai-Chan, la dernière foi que je les ai vues, elles étaient avec toi.**

Enervé, l'as raccrocha. Il se mit à chercher dans tout le gymnase avec la peur qu'Akashi sache qu'il ai perdu ses clefs. Il eut passé au moins une heure avant que le dunker les trouves ... dans sa poche arrière. "Quel idiot" aurait pensé n'importe quel ancien membre de la génération miracle et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il l'est. Il partit du bâtiment en vérifiant que les lumières étaient bien éteintes et s'avança dans le paysage assombrit par la nuit et où le silence régnait.

A la reprise des cours, pour Kaya, les jours étaient plus sombres. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait où entendait Akashi Seijuro, elle partait, cela n'allait rien arranger mais elle partait quand-même. Peu importe l'endroit où elle allait, temps qu'elle était loin de cette personne, son calme pouvait rester, une envie de pleurer se rajoutait à ce "calme" mais elle se contrôlait .Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse et elle ne voulait pas montrer cette faiblesse. Cela faisait déjà quelque jours qu'elle avait adopté ce mode de vie, mais le match amical contre Touhou arrivait et elle ne pouvait pas le manquer.

Quand le jour fut venu, la rouge se fit passer l'un des plus gros savons qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pendant toute son existence. Atrocement horrible de se faire engueuler devant tous ses coéquipiers mais l'empereur riait discrètement, ça le réconfortait face aux affronts consécutifs de la jeune fille.

 **"-Asano je vous prierais de me dire le motif de vos absences répétées.** fit le coach avec une voix fulminante de colère.

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous le dire, quand bien même, demander à votre chère Akashi."**

L'interpellé se retourna et dévisagea tout autant violemment que dangereusement cette dernière à l'entente de sa provocation. Elle eut un rictus malicieux et tourna les talons vers la salle des vestiaires. Les autres membres du 5 majeurs déglutirent et détournèrent leur prunelles du plus petit qui regardait d'en un calme bien trop suspect leurs adversaires. Le match débuta et l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus tendue.

 **"-Kotaro.**

 **-Désolée Akashi ! Je ferais plus de fautes !"**

Même les autres joueurs arrivaient à faire des erreurs de débutants en vu des deux rouges qui se battaient pendant ce match. Pour des personnes banales, elles n'y verraient rien mais l'équipe de Touhou et même la GM pouvait voir ce qui se passait. C'est sans surprise que l'équipe Rakuzan gagna, le score était de 107 à 92, comment Aomine aurait pu gagner contre l'ex capitaine, il était absolu. La fille aux yeux émeraudes se dépêcha de partir, c'en était déjà assez pour elle d'avoir fait un match avec Akashi. Plus vite elle partirait, moins elle aurait de problèmes. Une fois les portes du bâtiments passées, elle se fit interpellé par Kise qui lui faisait des signes de mains. Elle ne put faire comme ci elle n'avait rien vu et se contenta juste d'aller les voir. Elle marcha doucement et sentit son téléphone vibré dans sa poche. Déjà deux semaines qu'elle avait eu ce fameux appelle de Natsuki qui avait légèrement défoncé une amitié avec un garçon. Elle regarda sont mobile et elle vit une notification de jeu, banale.

 **"-Hé Kayacchi ! Beau match !** cria le mannequin en levant son pouce en l'air.

 **-Chouais, chéchait chas chmal.** dit Murasakibara la bouche pleine."

En effet, toute la génération des miracles était là.

 **"-Murasakibara, ne parle pas la bouche pleine !** fit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes."

Les jeunes adolescents discutaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'ex capitaine arriva. La jeune rouge arrêta de parler, tous les membres de la génération miracle sentaient la tension entre les deux Rakuzan.

 **"-Kaya, comment t'as fait pour manqué ton tir au deuxième quartant ? N'importe qui aurait pu marquer de là où tu étais,** rajouta le bronzé.

 **-Disons qu'une certaine personne m'a "déconcentré",** dit l'étoile en lançant un regard discret à son capitaine.

 **-Alors tu insinues que c'est moi qui t'ai déconcentré ?** lança le rouge en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-J'ai pas dit que c'était toi ! Faut pas croire que le monde tourne autour de toi ! Nan mais je rêve !** répliqua-t-elle faussement.

 **-L'ambianche est chraiment chendue.** fit le violet, un pocky dans la bouche.

 **-Merci mais on avait remarqué,** répondit le baraqué."

Les deux victorieux se massacraient du regard sous les yeux des plus grands qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire surtout que certain ne comprenait pas forcément cette "pseudo dispute".

 **"-Donc tu me regardes en disant ça et tu ne parles pas de moi ? C'est bien étrange.** répondit l'empereur qui commençait à avoir mal à son égo.

 **-Je t'ai regardé car tu t'incrustais !**

 **-Je ne me suis pas incrusté, j'ai le droit de venir, je suis absolu.**

 **-Alors là !**

Mais tout à coup quelque chose la stoppa, des mains couvraient les yeux de la jeune fille, elle se retourna et vit la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins. La personne qui se tenait devant elle avait les cheveux bleus et des yeux violets, elle était vêtu d'un pantalon à trous et d'un t-shirt avec marqué en gros Nirvana, c'était elle, Natsuki. L'étoile ne se posa pas de questions et se jeta dans les bras de la bleu en criant son prénom. Tout les garçons se regardèrent entre eux, sauf Seijuro qui savait plus ou moins. L'étoile tenait fermement son amie, elle était limite en train de pleureur de joie. L'arrivante reculait sous le poids de la jeune fille qui l'étouffait peu à peu, elle lui tapota l'épaule et Kaya recula.

 **"-Natsu !**

 **-Je sais Kanae je sais.**

 **-Kanae ?** firent les autres adolescents."

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, contrairement aux basketteurs qui les fixait toujours d'un air interrogateur.

 **"Oubliez,** rigolèrent-elles."

Arai pivota et tapota la joue gauche de la rouge qui ne fit rien comme si cela était normal.

 **"-Putain, en vrai c'est grave galère pour trouver ce gymnase,** grimaça-t-elle **, je me suis trompée trois fois de bus ! Quelle plaie ces trajets japonais !**

 **-T'es sérieuse ?** demanda Kaya en écarquillant les yeux.

 **-Ben on est pas tous habitué ! "**

 _ ***toussotement***_

 **"-Dites le nous si on vous dérange,** fit Aomine quelque peu embarrassé de la situation en voyant qui était cette fameuse "Natsuki".

 **-Ouais, tu nous dérange !** répondit la bleue en rigolant.

 **-J'aurai pas aimé, la honte Aominecchi !** répliqua Kise qui suivit les rires de la demoiselle."

Le brouillard qui était posé sur le groupe fut vite parti à la venue de la fan de Nirvana.

 **"-Ah ouais, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Natsuki Arai, amie d'enfance de Kan... Enfin de Kaya !**

 **-Mouais mais là on s'en fou,** bougonna le bronzé.

 **-Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible ton pote Kaya !** s'écria l'handballeuse, en se rapprochant main sur les hanches.

- **Je le suis moins qu'elle en tout cas ! Hein Kaya !**

 **-Ta gueule ! C'était de ta faute, tu m'as poussé !**

 **-Kaya-chan est rancunière,** raconta Murasakibara.

 **-C'est reparti,** fit Midorima en rajoutant une couche.

 **-Vous allez tous vous y mettre ?!** gueula la fille aux yeux verts, **Ryouta ? Seijuro ?"**

Les yeux pourpre se déposèrent sur le visage du shooter qui détourna son regard du sien. Midorima regarda sur le côté mais ses pommettes prenaient une couleur bien rouge ce qui l'a fit rire sur le coup. Akashi, lui, examinait scrupuleusement cette dernière qui, lui avait plutôt mal parlé au téléphone quelque semaine au par avant. Les deux anciens collègues de ménage se mirent sur la même longueur d'onde et s'écrièrent. **  
**

 **"-Bah Midorima ! Une fille te regarde et toi tu réagis pas !**

 **-Taisez-vous,** lança le superstitieux.

 **-Juste une chose Kaya,** dit la bleu en se tournant vers elle. **C'est qui enfaite eux ? Ils sont vraiment stressants.**

 **-Ah oui ! J'ai oublié ! Alors les deux idiots là c'est Daiki Aomine et Ryouta Kise, le géant qui mange tout le temps c'est Atsuchi Murasakibara, le grand qui tient une statue d'écureuil bleue c'est Shintaro Midorima et le gars avec l'air stupide et les cheveux rouges c'est Seijuro Akashi.**

 **-Seijuro Akashi,** répéta la bleue en chuchotant pour elle-même.

 **-T'as dit quelque chose ?** questionna l'adolescente.

 **-Non rien, mais dit-moi, c'est qui lui ?"**

Natsuki pointait Kuroko du doigt en questionnant son amie.

 **"-Quoi ?! Tu l'as remarqué ?!** s'exclama le blond et le baraqué en même temps.

 **-Pourquoi je devrais pas le remarquer ?**

 **-Laisse tomber, c'est long à expliquer,** fit Asano en soupirant. **Il s'appelle Tetsuya Kuroko.**

 **-Hé toi !** s'exclama Aomine. **C'est quoi le truc sur ton t-shirt ?**

 **-Déjà m'appelle pas "toi", j'ai un prénom et tu parles de Nirvana ?**

 **-Ouais c'est quoi ce truc ?"**

La fille aux yeux pourpres se retourna vers l'étoile.

 **"-Là d'un coup j'ai envie de pleurer.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?** sortit le bronzé.

 **-Tu connais pas Nirvana... C'est décevant... Hé Kaya, ils sont tous comme ça les japonais ?**

 **-Décevant ? Oui pour certains. Mais tu sais, on a pas tous les mêmes goûts bizarres pour la musique que toi,** dit-elle en rigolant.

- **Nirvana ? Bizarres ? Ce sont des légendes !** répliqua la bleue.

 **-Je parle pas que de Nirvana, ton "Metallica" est assourdissant à certains moment,** fit-elle toujours en rigolant.

 **-C'est assourdissant parce que c'est trop bien !**

 **-Tes goûts musicaux se font vraiment ressentir dans ta tenue... M'enfin ça m'étonne pas.  
**

 ** **-Ouais tu dis ça juste pour un pantalon à trous et quelques piercings à l'oreille."****

Les adolescent continuaient d'écouter les jeunes filles en se retenant de rigoler.

 **"-Si seulement t'en avais qu'un comme ça de pantalon ...** rajouta la rouge en soupirant.

 **-Éclaire donc mes lanternes, pourquoi celui-là à une statue d'écureuil bleue ?**

 **-Si tu écoutais Oha-Asa, tu aurais su que c'est le porte-bonheur des cancers aujourd'hui,** dit le vert en remontant ses lunettes pour cacher ses joues.

 **-Oha-Quoi ?** dit Natsuki.

 **-Son horoscope ...** expliqua Kise en soupirant.

 **-Y'a des gens qui prennent ça au sérieux ici ?"**

La fille se retourna encore une fois vers son amie.

 **"-Eh bien oui ...**

 **-Les gens qui y croient, c'est vraiment pas commun aux Etats-Unis ...**

 **-Tu dis ça mais y'a quelque mois tu y croyais !** répliqua la rouge.

- **Oh ! T'as toujours notre boucle d'oreille !** s'écria la nouvelle en esquivant le sujet."

Akashi pivota légèrement et s'aperçut que les deux amies avec exactement le même bijoux. Natsuki fronça les sourcils et hésita à dire quelque chose mais le blond, lui, tourna sa tête de gauche à droite. Kaya rigola comme Aomine car le Shutoku ne faisait qu' "admirer" l'arrivante.

 **"-Je reviens** **,** ria la Rakuzan en pointant Takao qu'on pouvait voir au loin du doigt.

 **-Je viens avec toi !** s'écria le bronzé."

Le bleu devança la plus petite qui lui sauta sur le dos ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas marcher si elle avait un destrier. Le baraqué souffla ne s'attendant pas à recevoir cette "charge" sur lui.

 **"-HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU,** gueula-t-elle.

 **-Ferme là ! Je suis déjà sympas de te porter !**

 **-HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **-Je te fais tomber sur le cul ? En plus, ce con de Takao est loin !  
**

 **-Me laisse pas toute seule avec eux ! Ils sont vachement louches !** hurla la handballeuse **"**

La rouge était déjà partie, elle avait laissé son amie en partant à dos d'Aomine. La bleue se retrouva seule avec ces 5 inconnus.

 **"-Eh ! On est pas louches !** s'écria le blond.

 **-Si tu le dis.**

 **-Tu es bien impertinente comme fille toi,** fit l'empereur en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Alors c'est toi Akashi, je t'imaginais menaçant mais en faite t'es plus petit que ce que je pensais pourtant t'as l'air de faire peur aux autres gens. Ah et, t'as pas intérêt à faire de mal à Kanae, fin Kaya."  
**

Le blond fit "non" de la tête encore plus énergiquement que la précédente foi. Le comportement de la jeune fille ne plaisait pas du tout au Rakuzan.

 **"-Hahaha !"**

On pouvait entendre les rires des deux adolescents revenants de leur cour trajet.

 **"-Alors ! Ça s'est bien passé ?** demanda la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes.

 **-Comme sur des roulettes !** s'écria le Kaijo sur un ton stressé.

 **-Vous êtes partis où ?** questionna Natsuki.

 **-On est allé voir Takao d'ailleurs, il te cherche Midorima !** dit le baraqué.

 **-Takao ? C'est qui ?**

 **-Un idiot,** dit le vert en s'en allant vers son coéquipier.

 **-Ouais bah ça m'avance pas,** rajouta la bleue.

 **-Tu le verras bien assez tôt ! Donc maintenant,** s'écria l'étoile, **je vais te faire visiter l'endroit et tu vas tout m'expliquer !**

 **-Mais attend faut déjà que je trouve un hôtel !**

 **-Un hô quoi ? Tu viens chez moi, t'as cru quoi !**

 **-Kayacchi je vais te laisser sinon Kasamatsu-sempai va m'engueuler,** fit remarquer Kise, **content de t'avoir rencontre Arai ! J'espère qu'on pourra se voir et se connaître plus tard.**

 **-Oh non,** rajouta la basketteuse d'une voix toute triste **.**

 **-La connaître plus tard ? Kise croit pas tu vas la pécho !**

 **-Aomine ta gueule,** dit la rouge en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête."

Le mannequin salua toute la petite troupe et parti tranquillement. Les deux jeunes filles se sentaient observées par l'empereur qui depuis quelque minute ne disait plus rien et observait juste.

 **"-Bon ! Kaya on va lui faire visiter** **,** annonça Aomine.

 **\- "on" ?**

 **-Ouais t'inquiète,** fit-il en lui faisait un clin d'œil discret.

 **-Au revoir Kuroko ! Murasakibara tu me dois un paquet de pockys oublie pas ! Bref on y va, à plus !**

 **-Ouaip ! Bye Testu !**

 **-Au revoir Kuroko, c'est bien ça ? Et Mura machin chose aussi, désolée je sais plus ton nom,** rajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant et en mettant sa main derrière la tête."

Ils dirent au revoir aux adolescents sauf un qui commençait à réellement s'énerver. Natsuki et Kaya semblaient différente mais à la fois elles se ressemblaient, mais sur un point, elles avaient un sale caractère dès qu'on touchait à leur vie privée. Kaya plaça son bras autour du cou de la demoiselle qui commençait à se familiariser avec le plus grand. La bleue devait avouer qu'elle avait remarqué que le comportement du fameux Akashi était bizarre, "était" elle ne le savait pas trop vu que cet homme était un inconnu.

 **"-On va où ?**

 **-Aomine on lui montre THE fast-food de tout les temps ?**

 **-Ben ouais, évidement !**

 **-Hein ?** demanda l'arrivante."

La rouge tira la main de Natsuki qui manqua de trébuchée sur le trottoir, Aomine lui montra d'un signe le bâtiment. Les yeux de Nastuki devinrent ronds et tout grands en vue de la bâtisse, en plus ça sentait bon, très bon ! La demoiselle alla jusqu'à l'entrée et poussa les portes du mauvais sens ce qui fit éclater de rires ses deux "nounous".

 **"-J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude ici.**

 **-AHAHA !**

 **-Dans l'avion, une vieille dame a appelé la sécurité car elle croyait que j'étais une délinquante ...**

 **-AHAHA !"**

Les deux habitués continuaient à rigoler, ce qui commença à agacer la jeune fille.

 **"-C'est bon là ? Vous pouvez vous calmer ?** s'énerva l'américaine. **  
**

 **-Désolé ! C'est tellement marrant de t'entendre Arai !**

 **-Déjà tu vas te calmer, et puis m'appelle pas Arai ! J'ai un prénom espèce d'ignorant.**

 **-Hé tu ressembles vraiment à Kaya !**

 **-Surement. Mais là y'a un problème.**

 **-Ah oui lequel ?** dit la rouge.

 **-J'ai encore ma valise, et c'est plutôt encombrant.**

 **-T'inquiète ! Aomine va la porter !** fit la Rakuzan avec un grand sourire.

 **-D'accord ! Prend ça.**

 **-ATTENDEZ VOUS DEUX JE..."**

Daiki dérapa légèrement en se prenant la grande valise violette de l'arrivée. Il souffla fortement comme s'il en voulait à Kaya qui se retourna et lui tira la langue suivit d'un clin d'oeil.

 **"-Bon on rentre !** demanda Kaya **. J'vais te payer le resto t'inquiète. Tu veux quoi ?**

 **-Bah j'sais pas moi.**

 **-J'vais choisir pour toi t'en fais pas !** s'écria le dunker.

 **-Pourquoi pas."**

Les adolescents se mirent à une table après avoir commandé.

 **"-T'as pris quoi à Natsu ?** questionna l'étoile.

 **-Un burger avec trois steak !**

 **-Mauvais choix Aomine.** fit l'amie de Natsuki.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Natsu aime pas ce genre de choses. La connaissant elle y touchera pas.**

 **-Ah ouais ? J'y toucherai pas ? Regarde un peu ça !"**

La jeune fille s'était lancée ce défi et elle prit difficilement une bouchée de cette nourriture mais elle recracha juste après avoir croqué. Le bronzé était plié de rire.

 **"-C'est encore plus dégueulasse qu'en Amérique !**

 **-Parle moi fort tu vas te faire remarquer ! T'avais qu'à pas manger ça.**

 **-Et puis c'est quoi ce truc au milieu de la viande ?**

 **-Du fromage !** dit Aomine après avoir bien rigolé et en enlevant une larme.

 **-Ils appellent ça "fromage" mais rien me prouve que c'en est vraiment !**

 **-C'est pour ça que j'ai pris un milkshake en plus !** dit fièrement Kaya en tendant la boisson vers Natsuki.

 **-Merci, parce que là j'en peux plus."**

Elle saisit le breuvage et en bu.

 **"-Ouais vous vous ressemblez vraiment !** Fit le bleu.

- **Hein ?** répliqua Natsuki

 **-Pas du tout !** rajouta l'étoile

 **-Vous rigolez ?! Vous arrivez comme ça au Japon comme par magie, on va pas dire que vous êtes dégueulasses parce que c'est faux, vous avez, du moins de que ce que je viens de voir un caractère de chieuse, vous êtes pas douées et vous avez toutes les deux une dent contre Akashi !**

 **-Akashi c'est Akashi hein, il a qu'à aller se faire voir celui là,** fit Kaya en levant les yeux au ciel. **Natsuki tu lui en veux pour le coup de téléphone ?**

 **-Il était vachement chiant ! Il posait plein de question sur toi, comment on se connaissait ect...  
**

 **-Il aime beaucoup trop fouillez dans la vie privée des gens, c'est énervant,** souffla-t-elle.

- **Mouais... Aomine je peux t'appeler Ahomine ? Je trouve que ça te va bien !"**

Asano éclata de rire, Natsuki commençait à s'entendre avec le bleu ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Daiki quant à lui rigola également jusqu'à s'étouffer avec son morceau de steak. Arai examinait sa boisson d'une jolie couleur bleu turquoise avec un coulis chocolaté parsemé de petites étoiles blanches.

 **"-Ils sont vraiment beaux vos milkshakes ici ! Il est à quoi le mien ? Et le tien ?**

 **-Le tien c'est avec des blueberry nappé d'une sauce au chocolat ! Et le mien c'est...**

 **-A la fraise, enrobé de fraises, d'une couche de chantilly et un petit gâteau,** expliqua le bronzé en essayant de boire un peu.

- **Tu arrives à reparler maintenant ? Y'a deux secondes tu allais crever !** fit Arai.

 **-Ouais bah c'est bon, j'étais pas en train de crever !**

 **-Dommage ...** dirent les deux filles en soupirant."

Cette sortie se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur et les deux filles prirent le chemin pour allez chez la rouge.

 **"-Comment tu as fait pour venir ? C'est tellement soudain !**

 **-Bah y'a eu des choses qui ont fait que je suis venue.**

 **-Et tu restes combien de temps ? Et c'est quoi tes "choses"** ? demanda la rouge

- **J'en sais rien à vrai dire, et puis c'est des trucs pas trop important !** s'exclama la bleue. **Je voulais te demander, c'est qui Akashi, enfin il est comment ?**

 **-Seijuro ? Comment te le décrire ? Je dirais un gars arrogant, mesquin, quelque peu méchant mais il s'avère sympas des fois...**

 **-Le type de mec que t'aimes pas en gros !** ria la demoiselle.

 **-Malheureusement si...** chuchota l'étoile.

 **-T'as dit quoi ?**

 **-Que t'avais raison !** s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux. **Alors ! T'as trouvé les garçons comment ?**

 **-Ceux qui étaient louches ?**

 **-Bah à ton avis ? T'en as pas croisé d'autres à ce que je sache.**

 **-Ils étaient sympas, mais louches... Aomine il était grave gentil !** fit Natsuki.

 **-Aomine et le gars blond, Kise plus précisément, ils sont vraiment gentils de toutes manières...**

 **-Et Midorima ?** demanda la bleue.

 **-On s'entend pas forcément, il est vraiment calme et j'aime pas ça,** ria Asano, **mais dans l'ensemble c'est un gars bien. ATTEND T'AS RETENU SON NOM !?**

 **-Euh oui ?"**

Les deux demoiselles arrivèrent enfin au manoir ce qui coupa leur discussion. Arai écarquilla les yeux devant l'immensité du bâtiment, tout était propre ce qui l'étonna car ce n'était pas le style de son amie. Kaya poussa la fille dans son dos jusqu'à l'entrée et à son tour, manqua de se rétamer sur le sol à cause de la marche devant l'entrée. Comme une enfant, Natsuki rentra et tourna sur elle même en admirant ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, ce n'est pas parce que son style était "rock" comme elle le disait qu'elle n'aimait pas une maison de "princesse".

 **"-Tu t'es mit bien Kaya !**

 **-J'ai pas tellement choisit ! Puis même c'est super long à ranger, je voulais une maison pas un château !**

 **-Même ! Sinon ! Tu me fais visiter ?**

 **-D'accord ! Alors on commence par le salon !"**

Les filles arrivèrent dans le salon et la bleu écarquilla les yeux.

 **"-Depuis quand des gens ont besoin d'un aussi grand salon ?**

 **-Je sais pas, c'est pas si grand.**

 **-Pas grand ?! Bon on va faire l'impasse sur ce détail dont nous n'avons pas le même point de vue.**

 **-Bonne idée.**

 **-Tu fais le ménage ? C'est vachement poussiéreux !**

 **-Tu doutes de ma capacité à faire le ménage ?**

 **-Non, tu crois ?"**

Les adolescentes se mirent à rire et finirent la visite.

 **"-Tu vas au lycée demain ?** demanda alors Natsuki.

 **-Ouais, mais j'ai juste une question ? Comment tu vas faire pour tes études ?**

 **-Là je suis en vacance.**

 **-Ahh c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que c'était pas la même chose au Japon.**

 **-Il est quelle heure ?**

 **-19h, j'ai faim, tu peux cuisiner un truc pour moi ?**

 **-Attend je viens d'arriver et tu me demandes de te cuisiner un truc ?!**

 **-Euh... Oui ?**

 **-D'accord, t'as quoi ?"**

Les deux amis se rendirent dans la cuisine et Arai ouvrit un des placards.

 **"-Me dit pas que tu t'es nourrie de plat préchauffés pendant tout ce temps.**

 **-D'accord alors je le dis pas.**

 **-Attend mais dans tout les placards c'est ça !**

 **-Je m'débrouille.**

 **-Tu veux manger quoi ?**

 **-Des pâtes carbonara ! Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mangé les tiennes !** dit-elle avec un immense sourire."

La bleue soupira et attrapa une poêle et commença à démarrer les plaques chauffantes avec difficulté. Elle sautilla et réussit à attraper les pâtes misent en haut d'un placard, ouvrit le frigo et prit la crème fraîche et les lardons. Elle commença à cuisiner pendant que Kaya mettait les couverts, des jolies assiettes avec un cercle rouge. L'étoile se grandit et fit le contraire de fermer le meuble tout en chopant un verre qui lui glissa des mains et éclata sur sol. Natsuki se retourna et lâcha un cri instantanément, la rouge fixa longuement la demoiselle qui avait son pied lever et ses mains rapprocher de la poitrine.

 **"-AH MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT !? J'AI FAILLIT AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !**

 **-C'est qu'un verre,** fit Kaya le visage perplexe et une voix monotone **."**

La fan de Nirvana se retourna et reprit ce qu'elle faisait, les mains tremblantes dû à ce traumatisme. Asano commença à récupérer les morceaux de verres et elle oublia carrément que le verre ça coupe et s'entailla le doigt. Elle couina et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où était entreposé ses affaires médicales... L'étoile enroba son index d'un petit pansement et revint directement à sa précédente occupation. Elle plaça délicatement les fourchettes et posa doucement les couteaux par peur de se blesser encore une fois.

 **"-Natsu j'ai finit !**

 **-J'arrive !"**

La jeune bleue arriva avec le plat et elles se mirent à table. Arai s'assied comme ci sa chaise était faite en diamant, elle admira autour d'elle les beaux meubles et tout le reste du mobilier. Même si à certain endroit c'était poussiéreux tout était placé assez stratégiquement et symétriquement, on voyait clairement que Kaya ne touchait que très peu souvent les biens "familiaux" qui se retrouvaient enfermés dans une étagère avec une vitre en verre. La rouge balança une boulette de serviette ce qui surprit la cuisinière qui glissa de sa chaise et tomba sur les fesses.

 **"-AHAHAHHA,** s'écria Kaya les mains sur le ventre.

 **-Aie ! J'ai mal en plus,** fit la bleue en se relevant avec une petite larme de rire au coin de l'œil.

- **Oh mon dieu ! T'es tombée n'importe comment !**

 **-Tu veux que je te rappel comment tu étais tombée au self à cause du pépin d'Alexis ?**

 **-Oh nan !"**

L'étoile tendit sa main en soulevant l'arrivée qui se plaignait de sa fesse endolorie. Heureusement un tapis était mit sous la table, c'était légèrement plus mou que le joli parquet boisé au sol. La jeune fille demanda la mayonnaise qui, une fois servit, fit un gros _**"slourp"**_ quand elle appuya dessus. La bleue fixa un moment son plat toute gênée et bu dans son verre comme ci de rien n'était. Elle attrapa son téléphone et elle vit un message d'un numéro qu'elle reconnaissait mais dont elle ne trouvait plus qui était le contact.

 **"-C'est qui ?**

 **-Ben je sais pas...** raconta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et se gratta la tête en recherche d'indice.

 **-Bah y'a écrit quoi ?"**

La fan de Nirvana ouvrit le SMS et reçu un bien beau message.

 _"On ne sait pas parlé sur de bonnes bases, j'aimerai que tu t'excuses en vers ma personne car tu as été, comme je te l'ai dit, impertinente. Je sais que tu es proche de Kaya et de ce fait, je veux en savoir plus sur toi. Elle, comme toi, venez de m'humilier publiquement ce que je n'ai guère aimé. La prochaine fois montre moi du respect et incline toi face à moi._

 _-Akashi Seijuro."_

La bleue lu se message à voix haute et la Rakuzan recracha son jus de fruit instantanément.

" **-EH ! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN !** hurla-t-elle en recevant son cracha.

 **-Désolée ! Seijuro à tellement de tact que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !**

 **-Ouais ben merci ! C'est pas de ma faute alors évite !**

 **-J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! C'est de la faute à Akashi ! Il avait pas qu'à t'envoyer ça !** rajouta la demoiselle en gonflant ses joues."

La rouge s'avança et attrapa le portable et tapota sur l'écran. Elle cliqua plusieurs fois sur le numéro du garçon et passa son doigt sur le bouton "supprimer".

 **"-Et voilà plus de problèmes !**

 **-EH !**

 **-Bah quoi ? Tu l'aimes pas donc tu t'en fous !"**

La bleue envoya un regard méchant à son amie qui ne comprenait pas tellement. Elle ne l'aimait pas donc pourquoi le sauvegarder en contact ? Natsuki reprit son portale et marmonna, elle ne l'appréciait pas, certes mais elle aurait aimé lui répondre quelque chose... Ce qui est fait est fait, elles finirent leurs plats dans une discussion banale.

Suite à cela, l'étoile partie se doucher et retrouva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Arai qui allait faire son lit. Elles prirent chacune un coin du lit et firent _**"A la UNE ! A** **l** ** _a_ DEUX et à la TROIS !**_ " avant de commencer à soulever le matelas. La rouge se cogna dans la porte et manqua de lâcher ce truc qu'elle tenait, elles arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de l'habitante et déposèrent ce dernier à côté du sien. Kaya alla chercher de quoi faire quelque chose de confortable et revint avec plein de coussins qu'elle lança tous un par un sur l'américaine qui essayait de les esquiver. Une fois ça de fait, Asano se mit en maillot de bain en espérant cette fois ne pas se faire déranger par un certain garçon. Les deux demoiselles descendirent et plongèrent dans l'eau après que la rouge ai activé le mode " _ **vague".**_

 **"-C'est vraiment un truc de riche ça ...** soupira la bleue. **Limite t'as plus besoin de sortir, t'as tout chez toi.**

 **-La moitié des choses qui sont ici je m'en sers pas."**

Soudain, la vision de la basketteuse se brouilla, son amie avait osé, elle l'a éclaboussée. L'étoile ne pouvait pas laisser passer le rire de la fille aux yeux violets, elle se mit alors à l'éclabousser en retour. Leur jeu dura au moins 10 minutes et des bruits d'appels se firent entendre, ces sonneries venaient du téléphone de Kaya, elle avait commencé à les ignorer mais le son se faisait de plus en plus agaçant.

 **" _-Asano ? :D_**

 _ **T'es là ?**_

 _ **Rah !**_

 _ **Tu réponds pas ?**_

 _ **Allo ? :(**_

 _ **-Oui !**_

 _ **-Ah bah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu le faisais exprès !**_

 _ **-J'étais pas là, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **-Quand vs êtes venus avec Aomine, tu m'as parlé d'une Natsuki et de Shin-Chan mais c'est qui cette fille ? é-è**_

 _ **-Je te l'ai pas dit Takao ? Bah en gros, c'est une ancienne amie à moi et y'a Midorima qui faisait que la regarder, tu sais prq ?**_

 _ **-Shin-Chan l'a regardé ?! :O Elle est jolie ? Elle est plus âgée ?**_

 _ **-Elle est grv mignonne ! Et non mdrrrr elle a notre âge :')**_

 _ **-Faudra que tu me la montres !**_

 _ **-Stv, mais en parles pas à Midorima !**_

 _ **-Tqt ! :DDDDD"**_

Natsuki vint lui passer une serviette tout en essayant de savoir avec qui elle discutait depuis quelque minutes.

 **"-Alooooooooors, tu parles avec ton petit copain ?** dit la bleue avec un sourire narquois.

 **-N'importe quoi ! Et puis de toute façon ça n'a aucun intérêt.**

 **-Si tu le dis...** dit la soupçonneuse avec un ton dans sa voix qui montrait très clairement qu'elle avait des doutes.

 **-Sinon ? Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?** demanda la soupçonnée.

 **-Nuit blanche !** cria-t-elle en levant son poing vers le ciel.

 **-Mais j'vais au lycée demain.**

 **-J'ai levé le poing ! Tu peux plus rien faire !**

 **-C'est quoi cette nouvelle règle ?!**

 **-Allez ! C'est parti !**

 **-J'arriverai pas à tenir toute la nuit ...**

 **-On s'en fout, au pire, je te donnerai des coups si tu t'endors !**

 **-Comment je vais faire pour les cours du coup ?** rétorqua la fille aux yeux émeraudes. **  
**

 **-Tu dormiras une fois là-bas !**

 **-Je peux vraiment rien te refuser décidément !**

 **-Ça veut dire oui ! Aller ! Lève le poing !**

 **-Ouais bah c'est bon ! Juste une chose avant d'aller à l'intérieur."**

La jeune rouge se rapprocha de Arai et la poussa dans l'eau, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir autant insister!

 **"-C'était dispensable !** cria la bleue en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Tant-pis ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?**

 **-Raconte-moi tout !**

 **-Tout ?**

 **-Tout ce qui s'est passé au Japon !"**

Les deux adolescentes, comme prévu, ont été éveillées toute la nuit, quand Kaya était sur le point de dormir, Natsuki tenu sa promesse et la pinça pour la remettre en forme. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Asano expliqua rapidement comment elle avait rencontré la GM et elle évita le fait que c'était Akashi qui les lui avait présenté, Natsuki voulait savoir si le coeur de la rouge était prit mais en vint, elle pouvait toujours courir pour le moment. Les heures défilaient à contre coeur pour la bleue qui devrait passer la journée seule, l'étoile était dans le même état d'esprit mais elle s'inquiétait plus de comment elle allait rester éveillée en cours. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en position "dormir" mais cela ne dura pas longtemps à l'entente du réveil de Kaya. Difficilement, l'étoile essaya avec ses yeux à moitié fermés d'éteindre son portable et réalisa qu'il était l'heure de se préparer, elle se leva doucement ce qui fut bien compliqué.

 **"-T'es complètement explosée,** ricana son amie.

 **-A qui la faute ? Akashi va totalement me faire un interrogatoire !**

 **-C'est qui celui là déjà ? Puis c'est pas grave ! T'auras qu'à dormir !**

 **-Tu te fous de moi ?"**

La demoiselle attrapa son sac et se fit accompagner par Natsuki à son bahut, elle évita de tomber à plusieurs reprises grâce à l'aide de l'arrivante. Une fois arrivée devant le portail du bâtiment, elle la salua et parti. L'étoile passa discrètement la coure et se dépêcha de s'assoir à sa place habituelle et ne fit même pas attention que le fameux empereur n'était pas derrière elle ce jour là mais à côté de la fille avec les cheveux châtains qui il y a un moment de cela, l'avait embrassé. Kaya mit sa main droite sur sa joue et ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu. Le cours passa lentement ce qui endormit totalement la jeune fille. Un gros **" _BLANG"_** coupa net les instructions du professeur et tout les élèves, même Akashi, se retournèrent vers ce bruit. Asano avait la tête contre la table dans ses bras et elle dormait paisiblement. Le capitaine sourit discrètement à la vu de sa "possession" toute calme et la jeune fille à ses côtés fronça les sourcils.

 **"-Dites Akashi-sama, pourquoi vous la regarder comme ça ?**

 **-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

 **-Asano ! Réveillez-vous ! Vous êtes en classe !** dit le professeur visiblement agacé."

La concernée ouvrit difficilement les yeux et découvraient tous les regards posés sur elle. L'étoile fixa son interpellateur, haussa les épaules et reprit sa position, le professeur regarda Seijuro qui ne fit rien et lui envoya juste un regard de la laisser tranquille. Il déposa un œillade en biais sur la rouge qui ne faisait pas un bruit, mais qui était toute autant mignonne.

Une fois les cours terminés, Kaya allait déjà beaucoup mieux, elle avait dormi toute la journée. La jeune fille sortit alors de l'établissement et vit la bleue qui attendait devant le portail de son lycée avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, avec son allure, on ne se douterai même pas qu'elle a fait une nuit blanche, la Rakuzan se dirigea alors vers cette dernière.

 **"-Natsu !** s'écria-t-elle. **  
**

 **-Ah ! t'es enfin là !**

 **-Ouais. T'es venue me chercher ?**

 **-Devine. Ouah ! T'as d'immenses cernes sous les yeux !**

 **-La faute à qui ?**

 **-A toi.**

 **-Alors ça c'est... Comment ça se fait que toi t'en as pas ?!**

 **-La magie du décalage horaire !** dit la bleue en secouant les mains.

 **-Ah, alors maintenant le décalage horaire c'est magique ?**

 **-Je n'ai rien à répondre à des questions comme celles-là.**

 **-De toute façon t'es trop bizarre.**

 **-Si tu le dis. Viens faut qu'on aille quelque part.**

 **-Où ?**

 **-J'te laisserai pas avec autant de repas préchauffés ! On va faire les courses !**

 **-Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ?**

 **-Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Alors ? C'est où le magasin ?**

 **-Aaaah ... On peut très bien se débrouiller avec ces plats.**

 **-Non, on peut pas ! Alors on y va !**

 **-On a qu'a y aller demain.**

 **-Non, j'ai encore rien mangé on y a.**

 **-Bon d'accord..."**

Les deux filles se rendirent alors dans le magasin le plus proche mais elles ne se doutaient pas que qu'une certaine personne les suivaient. Elles entrèrent dans le magasin où cette fois ci, c'était Natsuki qui donnait la donne avec Kaya qui était plus lente que jamais. La Rakuzan allait très peu dans ce genre d'endroit, elle préférait manger un bon hamburger en compagnie d'Aomine que faire elle même la cuisine qui avait 99% de chance de finir brûlée. La fan de Nirvana attrapa un panier et ce dirigea vers le rayon légume contrairement à son amie qui partie vers le rayon sucrerie. Arai prit de quoi faire plusieurs repas, elle ajouta quelque pomme de terre, tomate, salade et tout plein d'autre ingrédient à l'objet en osier. L'étoile passa sa tête de son rayon à l'autre et vit ce qu'elle risquait de manger, bof bof, elle avait beau être mince, les diner "heatly" très peu pour la jeune fille. De son côté, elle prenait des bouteilles d'eau, des sodas, des encas, et elle finit par les fruits.

 **"-Dépêche toi Kise ! On a pas que ça à faire**! râla un garçon.

 **-Désolée ! Je finis mes autographes et j'arrive !"**

L'américaine vint se placer à côté de la rouge et lui demanda qui était ce "Kise" qui lui semblait familier. Kaya balança sa tête en arrière et vit l'ex- capitaine de Kaijo, suivit du mannequin et une horde de filles totalement déchaînées sur lui. Elle donna son sac à son amie qui marmonna.

 **"-Même ici t'arrives à être populaire,** soupira Asano main sur les hanches.

 **-Oh Kayacchi !**

 **-Bonjour Asano.**

 **-Vous faites quoi ici ?** demanda-t-elle en aidant Kasamatsu qui essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever l'autre garçon de la foule.

 **-Bah j'ai été désigné pour allez chercher les citrons pour mon prochain match !** s'écria le blond.

 **-Je veux bien mais pourquoi Kasamatsu est là ? T'es pas censé avoir quitté le lycée ?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

 **-Si ahah, mais ce bouffon de Kise m'a demandé de venir...**

 **-KAYA !** hurla la bleue, **j'ai pas autant de force qu'Ahomine donc si tu pouvais reprendre ton sac !"**

Arai arriva à tout allure et lança le "pseudo bagage" sur la jeune fille. Kise l'aida rapidement à la reception.

 **"-Oh ! Araicchi !** s'écria le mannequin pour la deuxième fois.

 **-Kise c'est bien ça ?**

 **-T'as retenu mon prénom !**

 **-"retenu" "retenu"** répéta la rouge à voix basse.

 **-Plus ou moins,** ria-t-elle, **on se connaît pas nous deux !** fit la demoiselle en regardant Yukio.

 **-Non, je suis Yukio Kasamatsu, ex-capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée Kaijo.**

 **-Et moi Natsuki Arai ! Kise tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, ça me stresse quand les gens m'appellent par mon nom...**

 **-Mais tu lui as parlé qu'une fois,** raconta Kaya d'une voix perplexe.

 **-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Je te signale que tu as dit la même chose !** rajouta Ryouta. **Ah oui, aussi, t'as remarqué que Akashicchi était dans le coin de la rue ?**

 **-Pardon ?** firent les deux jeunes filles en se regardant quelque peu énervée."

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée aussi discrètement qu'un troupeau de buffle et virent le Rakuzan adossé à un mur derrière un poteau. Natsu voulut passer passer mais se fit retenir par la rouge qui soupirait. A quoi bon allez le voir ? Beaucoup de tensions étaient déjà présentes, même Kise l'avait remarqué et venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû raconter cela et plutôt se taire. Kasamatsu demanda à voix basse la situation et déglutit difficilement, la GM était vraiment bizarre à certain moment. Kaya se retourna et prit son sac qui était toujours dans les mains du mannequin, elle lâcha un sourire forcée et retourna à son occupation d'avant. La bleue quand à elle, marmonna plusieurs insultes à l'égard du capitaine de son amie et revint également vers le décoloré qui lui lança à son tour un petit rictus gêné. Akashi n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, elles l'avaient juré mais se donner en public ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes filles payèrent et partirent. Elles firent un nombre incalculable de détour et remarquaient que ce n'était pas qu'une impression mais l'empereur les suivait, pourquoi ? Les demoiselles se regardèrent et firent des chiffres avec leurs doigts _**"3,2,1 go"**_. Une fois l'index de la rouge droit comme un piquet, elles se séparèrent une à droite, l'autre à gauche. La bleue avait eu l'idée que les deux filles partirent chacune d'un côté pour savoir qui le Rakuzan suivait. Kaya se dirigea vers une aire de jeu alors que Natsuki se dirigeait quelque part, elle avait totalement oublié de demander où elle devait partir mais bon c'était trop tard. L'étoile saisit son portable et appela son amie.

 _ **"-Tu réponds enfin ! Il ne me suit pas !**_

 _ **-Attend,**_ fit-elle en reprenant son souffle, _**je le vois pas non-plus !"**_ _ **  
**_

Inquiète, la bleue farfouilla de ses prunelles pourpres l'endroit mais ne vit personne. La Rakuzan fit de même mais également aucune personne dans les parages, toujours au file, la rouge reprit la parole.

 _ **"-C'est pas vrai ! Ce gars se fout royalement de notre gueule !**_ s'énerva-t-elle. _ **  
**_

 _ **-Je pense qu'il n'a juste pas aimé notre plan.**_

 _ **-TON plan !**_ s'écria Kaya. _ **Bref ! T'es où ? Je pense pas que tu puisses revenir chez moi comme ça.**_

 _ **-Bah, je sais pas, c'est un endroit...**_

 _ **-Parc de coraux, Sud Ouest,**_ expliqua un autre personnage avec le téléphone de la bleue.

 _ **-EH LÂCHE CA !**_ répliqua Arai.

 _ **-Natsu ?**_

 _ **-C'est que ça parle de moi dit donc, Natsuki Arai quand je t'envoie un message, réponds-y, c'est un ordre."**_

La rouge fronça les sourcils et fit prendre une couleur cerise à ses joues. Elle raccrocha et se précipita à l'endroit où était "normalement" son amie. Les touristes dévisageaient la demoiselle qui courait comme une frappa dingue, une fois sur le lieu, elle reprit sa respiration prête à engueuler plus que jamais Seijuro.

 **"-SEI !**

 **-Te voilà enfin, dit donc elle est mignonne ton amie vu d'aussi prêt,** rajouta-t-il en prenant le menton de la fan de Nirvana qui était bloquée par son bras gauche.

 **-QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ? LÂCHE LA !"**

Elle avança furax et prit le plus grand par le col, celui enleva sa poigne et dégagea directement la main de la rouge. La Rakuzan recula instinctivement mais sa main ne put s'empêcher de bouger et arriva à tout vitesse sur la joue de son capitaine, mais elle fut arrêtée en chemin car Akashi venait de la parer.

 **"-Arrête ça,** dit l'adolescent calmement et en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Pourquoi il m'a suivi et pas toi ?** demanda la bleue à son amie.

 **-Je sais pas.**

 **-Eh ! mais j'ai toujours pas mangé moi ...** marmonna Arai.

 **-J'attend toujours que tu t'inclines,** fit le Rakuzan la tête droite.

 **-Tu vois pas qu'on est en train de parler ?! Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien que tu me rendes mon portable !** s'écria la jeune bleue.

 **-De toute façon il ne doit pas valoir beaucoup d'argent, tu t'en fiches si je te le rend pas,** lança Akashi sans pression.

 **-Je déteste ton air supérieur ! Tu prends tout le monde de haut parce que tu crois que tu es le meilleur ? Nan mais il se sent plus pisser au quoi ?**

 **-C'est pas faux,** rajouta la rouge à voix basse.

 **-Je suis absolu, un problème ?  
**

 **-Ouais toi !** s'écria Natsuki qui n'aimait pas qu'on la coupe dans ses discussions.

 **-Vous êtes insupportables et impertinentes toutes les deux.**

 **-C'est cadeau de la maison,** fit l'étoile d'un ton moqueur."

Elle savait pertinemment qu'énerver Akashi n'aiderait rien à la dispute mais il fallait que certaine choses sortent et d'autant plus le faite qu'avec Natsu, les deux jeunes filles avaient un malin plaisir à le dénigré de la sorte. L'empereur les cherchait et bien il les avait trouvé mais pas forcément de la bonne manière. La bleue passa dans le dos de ce dernier et appuya sur un endroit au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, directement les doigts du garçon se déplièrent.

 **"-Et hop ! Une bonne chose de faite !** raconta Arai, fière, les mains sur les hanches qui venait de récupéré son téléphone. **Quelque chose à dire Monsieur, attend c'est comment déjà ? Sei ? Non ça c'est un diminutif, alors c'est Seiju...**

 **-Tais toi.** répliqua-t-il. **"**

Les yeux pourpres se déposèrent sur Kaya qui mit sa main derrière la tête légèrement gênée, très peu de personnes pouvaient appeler le garçon par son prénom et encore moins par "Sei". Akashi massacra la rouge de ses prunelles rubis qui se senti d'un coup mal à l'aise, elle tourna les talons en prenant la main de son amie et se dirigea à l'opposé de son capitaine. Celui ci se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 **"-Tu sais, il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie réellement pas, c'est mon cas et je sais très bien ce que tu ressens.**

 **-Hein ?** rajouta la bleue qui avait entendu une partie de cette phrase."

Le rouge partit et laissa les deux filles.

 **"-De quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** demanda la bleue.

 **-Rien,** dit la rouge avec mauvaise humeur en détournant le regard.

 **-Non y'a pas rien, donc ?**

 **-Comment t'as réussi à le faire lâcher ton téléphone ?** demanda l'interrogée en changeant de sujet.

 **-Bah enfaite c'est plutôt simple, tout dans le coude et... Hé ! Essaye pas de changer de sujet ! J'veux savoir !**

 **-J'suis pas d'humeur à parler de lui.**

 **-D'accord je finirai par le savoir !** dit Arai en se mettant à quelque mètre devant son amie de façon à la fixé puis elle fit une geste de la main qui pointait ses yeux puis ceux de la Rakuzan."

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent alors chez la basketteuse.

 **"-Dis-le-moi.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Dis-le-moi.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Dis-le-m...**

 **-QUAND VAS-TU ARRÊTER ?!** s'énerva Kaya.

 **-Quand tu me l'auras dit, tu sais, je peux continuer longtemps comme ça.**

 **-Comme ci je savais pas ! Puis si tu continues je t'emmène à un entraînement de basket !**

 **-Hein ? Non !**

 **-Si !**

 **-Dit le moi !**

 **-Tant pis je te prendrais par la peau des fesses s'il le faut et tu verras ! Tu pourras mater ton chéri Akashi en plus !**

 **-"Mon chéri" ? Plutôt le tien ouais !** s'esclaffa la bleue. **Je viendrais pas à ton entraînement de malheur de toute façon !**

 **-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'aimais pas ce sport...**

 **-Ca m'enjaille pas trop.**

 **-C'est ça ton excuse ?**

 **-Maintenant j'ai besoin d'une excuse ? Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties.**

 **-Si tu continues, j'enterre tes pantalons dans le jardin.**

 **-Hé ! C'est pas cool ! Ils t'ont rien fait mes pantalons, tu vas les faire souffrir !**

 **-Tu sais, ils sont pas vivants tes vêtements.**

 **-Ouais bah c'est pas une raison !**

 **-Peut-être bien.**

 **-Dis-le-moi.**

 **-Bon je vais les chercher !**

 **-D'accord vu que je sais que tu vas pas le faire je commande une pizza !**

 **-Ouais ouais.**

L'étoile partie alors dans la chambre, elle n'avait aucune intention de le faire comme l'avait prédit son amie un peu plus tôt.

 **-Natsu, je vais prendre ma douche je reviens.**

 **-Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay !**

 **-Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de rallonger tes mots comme ça.**

 **-Je sais, je sais."**

La Rakuzan partit alors vers la salle de bain laissant sa camarade de chambrée dans le salon. Pendant que la fille se séchait les cheveux, elle entendit la sonnette retentir. La basketteuse décida alors d'aller voir en bas et vit sa colocataire temporaire avec une boite de pizza dans les mains.

 **"-Pourquoi t'as ça dans les mains ?**

 **-T'as dit oui pour en commander une !**

 **-C'est là que je me dis que j'aurai dû t'écouter...**

 **-C'est pas sympa mais je te pardonne !"**

Elles ouvrirent la boite et vit une pizza 4 fromages tout à fait appétissante la fumée s'en dégageait encore et la pâte était parfaitement cuite.

 **"-Comment t'as fait pour commander une pizza ?**

 **-Bah en faite, à l'aéroport, y'a un gars qui me mettait ses prospectus sous le nez donc j'en ai pris un et voilà le résultat !** dit Natsuki joyeusement.

 **-Attend deux secondes ! Alors ça servait à rien d'aller faire les courses !**

 **-Sur ce coup je m'y suis pas préparée, puis t'avais pas trop l'air d'apprécier quand j'ai prit des aubergines.**

 **-Bon, en faite t'as bien fait de commander une pizza.**

 **-J'dois le prendre comment ?**

 **-Comme tu veux !** fit l'étoile en rigolant.

 **-Oh non... y'a des olives...**

 **-J'vais les manger t'inquiète.**

 **-Ah bon ? Tu vas vraiment les manger ?**

 **-Quand je me dis que j'aurais pu avoir de l'aubergine à la place je me dis que c'est pas si terrible."**

Les filles se mirent à table et commencèrent à discuter.

 **"-Tu t'ai fait un autre piercing pendant mon absence ?**

 **-Ouais, j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir de piercings hélix donc j'en ai fait un autre.**

 **-Ah d'accord, donc là ça t'en fais 4.**

 **-Ouais. Dis-le moi.**

 **-De ? Ah mais arrête avec ça !**

 **-Dis-le moi.**

 **-Arrête ! C'est pas parce que je l'ai embrassé une fois que je dois te le dire !"**

La bleue lâcha, très choquée, sa part de pizza et défigura son amie qui venait de se rendre compte de la bourde qu'elle avait faite, elle se mit à rougir et elle détournai le regard, visiblement très gênée.

"- **Hein ?** **A-attend, toi ? Embrasser quelqu'un ?**

 **-Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Ahah... C'est... C'était une heu, C'était une blague !**

 **-Tu me dis même pas ce genre de choses ? Le premier garçon que t'embrasses et tu me le dis pas ?!** fit la fan de Nirvana toujours sous le choc.

 **-Mais non ! Je rigolais pour que tu me lâches !**

 **-ATTEND T'AS EMBRASSE AKASHI ?**

 **-Non !** raconta la rouge en se dépêchant de quitter la table avant de subir un interrogatoire."

Cette dernière courut aussi vite qu'elle put dans les escaliers talonné par Natsuki, sur ce terrain là, Kaya la battait largement, cette maison elle l'avait exploré en long et en travers. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé, ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre d'amie et récupéra deux/trois objets qui pourrait l'aider. La basketteuse savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de faire la plus grosse connerie jamais dites à ses yeux... Maintenant que la demoiselle y repensait, c'était Seijuro Akashi le premier garçon qu'elle avait embrassé. Les bruits de pas de son amie se firent attendre pas loin de là où se trouvait la jeune fille qui retenait de respirer au maximum, chose qui n'était pas facile sachant qu'elle n'avait très peu d'endurance pour ce genre de pratique.

 **"-Kanae ! Si tu te montres pas je vais t'appeler comme ça tout le temps !** s'écria Arai. **Donc, si je résume, le premier gars que t'embrasses de toute ta vie c'est un connard, bon ça d'accord. Par contre c'est pas sympa de pas me l'avoir dit !**

 **-...**

 **-Tu réponds pas !? Tant pis, j'ai ton portable j'ai qu'à envoyé un message aux garçons ! Je ne pense pas qu'Aomine et Kise soient au courant !**

 **-NON ATTEND FAIT PAS CA !** hurla la rouge avant de se montrer, paniquée.

 **-C'est pas trop tôt, maintenant vient là !**

 **-Hors de question !** cria Kaya en l'aspergeant avec de l'eau."

L'étoile voulu partir mais glissa et tomba, évidemment Natsuki en profita et se jeta sur son dos. La rouge se débattit mais en vain, elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir que sa "catcheuse" avait les trois quart du temps les meilleurs note en lute avant... Elle essayait tant bien que mal de la faire tomber mais cela était clairement impossible alors Asano rempa sur le sol en avançant de deux/trois centimètre et put attrapa son déodorant, elle se retourna d'un coup et Natsuki glissa sous l'effet de la surprise avant de se prendre une bonne dose de l'odeur "fleur d'oranger" qu'elle inhala rapidement et se mit à tousser. La Rakuzan se redressa et déboula les planches des escaliers tout en manquant l'avant dernière marche et atterrit en bas accroupi.

 **"-Reviens ici qu'on en discute !**

 **-Ah !"**

La "catcheuse" n'était plus très loin de son amie, la jeune accroupie se leva et se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée la laissant ouvert derrière elle par manque de temps. Les deux adolescentes se mirent à se pourchasser dans la rue qui, n'était pas à l'avantage de la bleue qui avait en plus, prit du retard car elle avait fermé le portail.

 **"-Fais pas chier avec tes détours !**

 **-Tu m'auras jamais !"**

Mais la jeune fille, tout en s'échappant de son amie se cogna dans quelqu'un.

 **"-T-Takao ?"**

En effet, la Rakuzan venait de rentrer dans Takao après plusieurs minutes de course.

 **"-Kaya ? Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?**

 **-J'dois y aller !"**

L'étoile se releva et continua à courir car sa chasseuse était toujours derrière. Le jeune garçon les regarda, surpris.

 **"-Si tu reviens pas je vais jeter ton téléphone dans le caniveau !**

 **-T'as qu'à le faire Natsu !"**

L'Américaine se fit alors attrapé le bras par l'inconnu que son amie à percuté.

 **"-T'es qui ? Laisse-moi partir ! J'vais la perdre de vue !** S'écria Arai en reprenant son souffle

 **-Attend ! C'est toi Natsuki ?**

 **-On se connaît ?**

 **-Euh non mais...**

 **-Alors laisse-moi partir.**

 **-Mais c'est toi Natsuki ?** la questionna-t-il

 **-Peut-être. AH MAIS LAISSE MOI, ELLE VIENT DE TOURNER J'VAIS LA PERDRE !**

 **-Ouais donc Kaya mentait pas, t'es mignonne !** ricana le brun

 **-Hein ? MAIS PUTAIN LÂCHE MOI JVAIS TE LE DIRE COMBIEN DE FOIS ?!** hurla la bleue en essayant d'écarter les doigts du garçon.

 **-Je te lâche si tu me dis pourquoi tu la poursuis !**

 **-PUTAIN MAIS ELLE A EMBRASSE AKASHI ET JVEUX SAVOIR MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI Y ALLER !**

 **-Elle a embrassé A-A-ka-shi ?**

 **-NON NON NON !** s'affola-t-elle, **OUBLIE CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DIRE ET FERME LA ! TU LE RÉPÈTES JE TE MASSACRE EN TE DÉCOUPANT MEMBRES PAR MEMBRES !"**

Natsuki réussit enfin à se détacher de sa main et reprit sa course plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait commencé, elle y était allez quelque peu fort avec ce gars mais fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelque chose ! Déjà que Kaya lui avait dit ça comme ça, elle venait de faire la même erreur mais en plus ça ne la concernait pas directement ! Elle récupéra du terrain car ses yeux avait aperçu la longue chevelure écarlate de son amie au coin de la rue à une vingtaine de mètre de cela.

 **" _-Bah dit donc elle est violente cette fille ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! J'espère qu'elle est pas comme ça tous les jours car sinon Shin-chan va devenir fou !_** marmonna Takao un peu traumatisé"

La Rakuzan quant elle, se faufilait dans des ruelles par ci par là mais elle savait pertinemment que l'autre fille n'était pas loin. La rouge fit demi-tour et repassa par les mêmes chemins, autant bien emmêlé le cerveau de son amie et le tour était joué. La demoiselle passa devant une boulangerie et son coeur se serra quand elle vu le nouveau muffin qui était présenté _**"Chocolat, amande & pépite rose". **_Asano se retourna et déglutit à la vue de Natsuki qui n'avait pas l'air super heureuse, elle admira une dernière fois la vitrine et parti rapidement, hors de question de parler du sujet fâcheux. L'étoile sauta par dessus une barrière mais Arai, avec beaucoup trop d'élan dû ralentir pour passer en dessous, Kaya en profita et accéléra le pas.

 **"-Bon courage Natsu !** ricana la rouge.

 **-Je vais la tuer,** marmonna la bleue."

Une fois descendue, la fan de Nirvana ne regarda pas où elle allait, ou plutôt dans qui, et bouscula quelqu'un tout en tombant. Elle chuchota quelque chose et essaya de se redresser mais sa cheville lui fit mal sur le coup, manquant de vaciller, la bleue se fit attraper par l'homme qu'elle avait percuté.

 **"-Tu vas bien ?** l'interrogea-t-il.

 **-Euh oui, merci et je suis désolée de t'être rentrée dedans.** expliqua Natsuki très gênée.

 **-EH SHIN !** hurla une voix familière"

La bleue releva ses prunelles et remarqua enfin qu'elle avait cogné une personne qu'elle connaissait très peu, mais qu'elle connaissait et son gêne augmenta.

 **"-C'est Midorima, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-En effet,** lui répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes et lui aussi n'était pas très à l'aise.

 **-NATSUKI !** s'écria Takao.

 **-Urgh encore toi ?! A cause de toi, j'ai prit vachement de retard !**

 **-Bah là tu la totalement perdu ! Puis là tu dis rien à Shin ?!**

 **-C'est de ma faute là !** répliqua l'adolescente.

 **-De qui vous parlez ?** demanda le vert en coupant la discussion.

 **-De Kaya !** firent-ils ensemble.

 **-Et pourquoi ?** souffla-il.

 **-Parce qu'elle a embrassé Aka...**

 **-NON TAIS TOI !**

 **-Shi...**

 **-C'est pas possible, je vais me faire tuer par ta faute !** paniqua l'handballeuse.

 **-J'imagine que je dois pas en parler,** s'exprima le shooter en regardant la mine désespérée de Natsu...

 **-Je pense pas que TOI tu vas en parler, mais l'autre imbécile SI ! Je dois y allez désolée !**

 **-T'es sûr de pouvoir marcher ?** l'interrogea Shintaro.

- **Oui, oui !"**

L'américain" partie mais une fois cinq mètre fait elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc et les deux Shutoku vinrent la voir.

 **"-Besoin d'aide ?** dit Takao.

 **-Bah...** rajouta Arai yeux vers le sol.

 **-Je vais la porter,** fit Midorima à Takao.

 **-Pas besoin !**

 **-On va dire que j'en dois une à Kaya et en plus j'aurais plus voir que tu arrivais c'est en parti ma faute.** s'expliqua Shintaro."

Natsuki fut forcer d'allez sur le dos du shooter contre sa volonté car son cœur battait tellement vite et fort qu'elle avait peur que le garçon le remarque. Elle rougit et cela n'échappa pas aux deux adolescents qui l'un sourit aussi grand qu'une banane et l'autre très légèrement. La bleue put enfin les guider et avec l'aide de Takao le chemin du retour avait une ambiance particulière mais pas désagréable.

 **"-Midorima ?** demanda Natsu.

 **-Oui ?  
**

 **-C'est quoi ce que tu dois à Kanae ?**

 **-Kanae ? Si tu parles de Kaya c'est parce que j'ai gâché l'ambiance d'un repas où elle était.**

 **-Gaché ? Mais attend c'était trop bien !** rajouta Kazunari.

 **-Tu me parais un petit peu trop sûr de toi ...** répliqua la fille.

 **-Tu devrais apprendre à mieux te tenir Takao.**

 **-Attends ! C'est Takao ? Takao l'idiot ?** demanda la bleue qui venait d'apprendre le nom du jeune brun.

 **-Eh ! Mais c'est quoi cette identification ? C'est pas cool ...**

 **-Bah c'est comme ça que l'autre t'as décrit.**

 **-L'autre ? Shin-chan ?**

 **-"Shin-chan" ? Connais pas.**

 **-C'est le diminutif que me donne Takao.**

 **-Pourquoi "Chan" ? Décidément, le Japon est un pays vraiment compliqué ...**

 **-Tu demanderas à ton amie, elle t'expliquera,** répondit " l'idiot ".

 **-Arrête-toi ici, demanda l'accompagnée.**

 **-C'est ici qu'elle habite Kaya ?** questionna le plus petit.

 **-C'est pas loin et là je viens de voir l'autre inconsciente !**

 **-Tu vas réussir à marcher jusque chez Asano ?** fit le plus grand.

 **-J'peux faire du cloche-pied, je suis pas une incapable, j'aurai l'air ridicule mais on va faire l'impasse sur ce détail."**

La jeune fille descendit du Shutoku et s'en alla après avoir fait un signe de main aux deux jeunes gens. Natsuki soupira et avança, pas à cloche-pied évidement mais en forçant sur sa cheville plutôt douloureuse, celle ci remarqua en se retournant que Midorima revenait seul vers elle. Elle le regarda et arqua un sourcil et ce dernier tourna son regard. Shintaro arriva doucement vers elle et lui expliqua qu'il préférait la raccompagner complètement et sans cet idiot de Takao qui avait le don de l'énerver rapidement quand il était en compagnie de filles, chose qui était déjà très rare.

 **"-Du coup, sans être indiscret, Kaya a réellement embrasser Akashi ?**

 **-Malheureusement je le crois bien,** souffla-t-elle.

 **-Oh... Je m'y attendais pas surtout qu'entre eux c'est pas de tout repos.**

 **-Il se sent plus pi... Enfin, il se croit plus haut qu'il ne l'est, c'est énervant."**

Une fois devant l'immense maison de la rouge, Natsuki tapota le code déverrouillant le portail et traversa avec Midorima qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier admira l'endroit, il savait vaguement de quelle genre de famille elle venait mais ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça. L'handballeuse remarqua la porte, cette fois ci, fermée et s'inquiéta car elle pensait que quelqu'un aurait pu, potentiellement, rentrer pendant "leur" absence. Pas trop sur d'elle, elle attrapa le poignet du vert qui la regarda surpris et rentra dans la bâtisse.

 **"-Kaya ?** fit la bleue peureuse.

 **-NATSU ? OH MON DIEU T'ES ENFIN RENTREE, J'AI EU GRAVE PEUR !** hurla Asano en arrivant à toute vitesse avant de se stopper net devant le Shutoku.

 **-Bah j'étais avec Midorima et Bakatao !**

 **-Bakatoa ? Commence pas à donner ce genre de surnom c'est n'importe quoi,** ria Asano, **je t'ai appelé plein de fois sur ton portable !**

 **-Ah bon ?"**

Arai regarda son portable et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent _**"Vous avez 50 appels manqués de "Kanaeeeeeee**_ _ **" .**_

 _ **"**_ **-T'as cru que j'étais morte ?** demanda-t-elle en soufflant.

 **-Tu connais rien ici ! J'ai vraiment eu peur !**

 **-Je m'excuse de m'être invité chez toi Asano.** fit Midorima ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

 **-T'as pas besoin de t'excuser ! T'as ramené Natsu ! Je t'en dois une !**

 **-Encore une ?** l'interrogea la bleue.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-On a pas fini la pizza, moi je rentre,** sortit Arai, sans pression sous le regard étonné des deux personnes.

 **-Tu changeras jamais ...** soupira la Rakuzan avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **-Pourquoi je changerai ?**

 **-T'as l'air défoncée...**

 **-Fatiguée ! Nuance !**

 **-Tu veux peut-être rentrer ?** demanda la rouge en s'adressant au vert.

 **-Heu, d'accord."**

Les lycéens rentrèrent alors dans la grande bâtisse et trouvèrent Natsuki déjà en train de recommencer à manger silencieusement.

 **"-T'as pas perdu de temps !** dit son amie.

 **-Sur ce point là t'es pire que moi,** rajouta la bleue. **Sinon, avec Akashi ?**

 **-Attends ?! Dit pas ça dev... Il est au courant c'est ça ?**

 **-Effectivement,** dit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

 **-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?!** s'énerva la basketteuse en se tournant vers son amie.

 **-Bah en faite au début, je l'ai dit à Takao sans faire exprès,** répondit-elle tranquillement.

 **-T'as dit quoi ?!**

 **-J'ai dit que j'avais dit à Taka...**

 **-Non mais ça j'ai compris ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?!**

 **-J'sais pas moi."**

Le shooter était gêné d'entendre cette conversation et décida de parcourir la pièce du regard.

 **"-Oh... C'est devenu violet...** fit la fan de Nirvana.

 **-De quoi tu parles ?** demandèrent les jeunes gens.

 **-Ma cheville... Ça me donne envie de dormir...**

 **-Tu t'es fais quoi à la cheville ? Et puis, comment t'as trouvé Midorima ?**

 **-Tu sais après la barrière, bah t'as une petite descente et en courant, je l'ai "rencontré" et je suis tombée.**

 **-Asano, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais franchement avec Akashi...**

 **-Je sais roh ! Puis là tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Oui, je l'ai embrassé mais qu'une fois ! Ça fait plus de deux semaines et il m'énerve donc !**

 **-Kayaaaaaa je veux dormir...** bafouilla la bleue.

 **-Bah va dans la chambre, non ?**

 **-Midorimaaaaaaa porte moi ! "**

Le vert se retourna et resta bouche ouverte sans savoir trop quoi dire, Asano se leva et plaça sa main sur le front de la jeune fille qui disait n'importe quoi, elle racontait souvent de la merde mais jamais des chose "gênantes"... Kaya hallucina car son amie avec de la fièvre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet "état".

 **"-Midorima, t'es plus calé que moi sur le corps humains tout ça, tout ça, tu peux regarder ce qu'elle a ? Fin je pense pas qu'une simple petite chose comme ça fait qu'elle soit fiévreuse...**

 **-Je peux voir.** raconta-t-il doucement en essayant d'enlever la couleur cerise de ses joues."

 **-Tu me touches, je porte plainte.**

 **-Tu viens à peine de lui demander de te porter."**

Le Shutoku regarda alors la cheville de la fille.

 **"-Je dirais que c'est une entorse.**

 **-Et pour sa fièvre ?**

 **-Je suis pas un thermomètre, il faut qu'elle aille voir un médecin.**

 **-Clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst o** **ut at you from their hiding place...**

 **-Quoi ?** questionna le jeune homme.

 **-Je crois qu'elle chante,** murmura la rouge **. Elle est complètement malade...**

 **-Attend, elle est de quel signe astrologique ?**

 **-Le lion, pourquoi ?"**

Shintaro farfouilla dans sa poche et sorti un ruban en tissu blanc, Kaya arqua un sourcil interrogateur pendant que le vert accrochait le "bracelet" autour du poignet de la fille aux yeux pourpres. Il plaça sa main gauche sous les genoux de Natsuki et sa main droite sur son dos, Asano, impuissante se retenait juste de rigoler car Midorima semblait si gêné que c'en était vraiment risible. La rouge passa la première et monta tout en regardant souvent derrière elle pour voir si le shooter s'en sortait. Ils firent le moins de bruits possible et le Shutoku déposa la bleue qui s'était endormie dans ses bras sur le lit de la basketteuse. Il mit une couverture sur son corps, suivit d'un placement de plusieurs coussins sur le lit et derrière sa tête.

 **"-Merci, vraiment !** fit Kaya à voix basse.

- **On va dire que j'ai fait le strict minimum,** soupira le vert.

 **-Tu me sauves la mise, encore une fois...**

 **-Tien, si tu veux me rembourser "ta dette" tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi.**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Je pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur vous deux ?**

 **-C'est pas dans tes habitudes ça !** raconta la rouge un petit rictus en coin.

 **-Je sais, bon, vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ? Vous avez l'air vachement proches...**

 **-Bah on avait 6 ans, on s'est rencontrée à l'école primaire, quand je suis arrivée pour mon premier jour dans l'établissement, c'est la première qui soit venue me parler.**

 **-Donc ça fait 10 ans que vous vous connaissez ?**

 **-A peu près, on s'est très vite bien entendue.**

 **-Je me suis toujours posée cette question, t'as cette couleur de cheveux depuis toujours ? Arai aussi ?**

 **-Personnellement oui, normalement j'ai les cheveux rouges entièrement mais ils ont dégradé vers le blanc, et Natsu, son bleu est naturel mais elle s'est fait des mèches noires quand elle avait 14 ans.**

 **-Hum, d'accord. Ahomine m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputées à cause d'Akashi mais vous avez pas l'air en froid plus que ça.**

 **-En faite, on a une relation plutôt étrange, on peut se chamailler en étant loin mais quand elle est avec moi c'est comme si touts les mauvais moments n'existent plus. Puis elle est revenue hier, j'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'en parler avec elle aussi...**

 **-Je suis quand même étonné pour toi et Akashi.**

 **-J'ai fait une grosse connerie en fin de compte, il s'est cru tout permis après, il a fouillé dans mon portable pour Natsu, se prend pour plus haut, fin je pense tu comprends de quoi je parle... D'ailleurs faudra que je lui rende son pull.**

 **-Tu l'as gardé ?**

 **-Je t'avoues que l'idée de le voir me donne des nausées alors lui parler encore moins.**

 **-Arai aussi fait du basket ?**

 **-Non, elle n'aime pas trop ce sport, elle fait du Handball et elle est très forte en lutte,** dit Kaya en rigolant.

 **-En... lutte ?**

 **-Ouais elle gère en rugby, en hockey sur gazon, des sports violents quoi.**

 **-EH ! vous deux vous pouvez me laisser jubjoter !** s'exclama Natsuki en faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

 **-Jubjo-quoi ?** s'étonna le vert.

 **-Merci pour ce mot haut-en-couleur Kanae mais là je veux savoir pourquoi mon chien s'est mit à parler.**

 **-Elle divague toujours,** souffla la rouge, **on ferait mieux de descendre et je vais t'expliquer."**

Midorima quitta, choqué, la chambre où la fan de Nirvana s'était enfin rendormie, une fois en bas, il remarqua que les lieux étaient rangés contrairement aux habitudes de Kaya. Ils arrivèrent sur la table à manger et la rouge alla préparer du thé. Elle revint avec les deux tasses et en déposa une devant le shooter qui scrutait la pièce.

 **"-Donc, je pense que tu ne connaisses pas le mot "jubjoter" et c'est quand on émerge d'un rêve sans savoir la fin et on tente d'y retourner pour connaître la suite,** s'expliqua Asano en rigolant.

- **Vous avez beau dire que les japonais sont bizarres mais j'espère pas que les américaines sont toutes comme vous !**

 **-Si Natsu était là, elle t'aurais crié dessus en disant qu'on est uniques, t'inquiète pas, elle a raison. Un jour, elle s'est habillée comme BeetleJuice, ou des fois elle s'habille en une sorte de Michael Jackson, ça en a surprit plus d'un.**

 **-Tu m'étonnes ...** soupira le shooter.

 **-T'as plutôt l'air de l'apprécier, enfin, je dis ça car la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, on sait pas entendu."**

Midorima devint rouge couleur piment d'Espelette et bu d'une traite sous les yeux écarquillés de la demoiselle sachant que le thé était brûlant.

 **"-Bon je vais y aller,** fit-il en toussant.

 **-D'accord, à la prochaine et encore merci !** s'exclama Kaya en le saluant."

Le jeune homme s'en alla alors. La rouge alla s'assurer que son amie n'avait pas continué à dire n'importe quoi et qu'elle dormait, elle prit juste une tasse avec du chocolat chaud et monta la voir. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit la demoiselle debout sur le lit, une brosse en main entrain de chanter " _ **Heart shaped box**_ " de Nirvana. Cette dernière hurla sur le coup ne s'attendant pas à voir la porte s'ouvrir et recula en tombant sur les fesses sur le parquet boisé d'Asano. La basketteuse déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet et vint tendre sa main à l'autre fille.

 **"-Baka,** souffla la jeune fille."

La Rakuzan tira les rideaux et découvrit le coucher de soleil bien lumineux ce qui fit fermer ses yeux et sa main lui fit un peu d'ombre quand elle se plaça devant ses prunelles émeraudes. Elle s'essaya sur le rebord du balcon, les deux jambes balançantes dans la vide. Kaya soupira car sa journée était passée plus vite que prévu tant dis que la bleue essayait d'arrêter de rire en fond. Natsuki se mit à plas ventre et rempa jusqu'à un certain appareil qui avait une lumière rouge.

 **"T'es incroyable Natsu, on dirait que t'es ivre !** remarqua l'étoile.

 **-Je suis juste fatiguéééééééééééééééééééééeeeeeee !"**

L'handballeuse passa sous le lit de justesse et se dirigea vers la petite table de chevet, elle se releva sans faire un bruit, bu une gorgée de chocolat chaud et prit en main le téléphone de Kaya qui avait reçu une notification. Elle tapa le code pin qui était sa date d'anniversaire, chose que la fan de Nirvana savait même fiévreuse. Elle chercha dans les contacts et tomba sur celui de Aomine elle cliqua dessus avec un immenses sourire et écrit : **" _Tu es le soleil de mes jours, la lune de mes nuits, tu brilles autant que les_ _étoiles du ciel assombri"_.** La jeune fille reposa directement le téléphone là où elle l'avait trouvé. La Rakuzan se retourna alors et vit la malade allongée sur le ventre par terre pour retourner à sa position initiale.

 **"-Tu fais quoi ?** demanda l'étoile.

 **-Des... Pompes ! Regarde !** répondit la bleue en commençant à faire les exercices.

 **-Si tu le dis... Mais, t'es pas censée être fatiguée ?**

 **-Tu me sous-estime là ?!** grogna-t-elle.

 **-Non, non."**

La rouge soupira et se remit comme avant, Arai, elle, se releva à toute vitesse mais sans un bruits et reprit le portable de son amie. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, cette dernière grinça et la bleue toussa pour cacher le fond sonore déplaisant. Natsuki roula sur le sol, glissa telle une militaire et entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé. Elle réactiva la luminosité de l'écran et retourna sur le profil du baraqué, elle récupéra son air narquois et réécrit plusieurs messages, **" _Tes yeux sont si beaux que je les vois tous les soirs dans mes rêves." "Chaque jour, je pense à toi comme si tu étais une drogue." "Je ne peux vivre sans ton beau sourire."_**

 **"-Natsuki ? Tu fais quoi ?** demanda la fille voyant que la fatiguée n'était plus là.

 **-Je... me rince le visage !**

 **-Ah d'accord, t'aurais pas vu mon téléphone par hasard ?**

 **-Bah heu ... Ah, je viens de le trouver sur le rebord du lavabo.**

 **-Je me souviens pas l'avoir mis ici...**

 **-Si ! Tout à l'heure, t'es allée vite-fait dans la salle de bain, tu dois être fatiguée.**

 **-C'est vrai, j'suis crevée."**

L'adolescente descendit du rebord et ferma la fenêtre derrière elle, elle tira sur les placards de son armoire et attrapa un t-shirt noir et un short de pyjamas rose. L'étoile enfila cette tenue et alla chercher la bleue qu'elle prit par le col quand elle fut sortie. Elle récupéra son portable dans les mains de cette dernière et la traîna jusqu'à son lit, elles se dirent bonne nuit tout en éteignant les lumières et s'endormirent pour le reste de la soirée. Enfin Kaya pouvait s'assoupir après plus de 36 heures éveillée si elle ne comptait pas le dodo au lycée.

* * *

 **Mot de la fin :**

 **Eileeana** : Oh mon dieuuuuuuuuuu ! On a écrit 15k de mots ! 15k ! Je suis vraiment heureuse et j'espère que ça vous plaira, on a directement enchaîné ce chapitre après l'autre car on avait des idées à revendre et on a beaucoup rigolé avec Yuri ! Que pensez-vous de Natsuki ? J'ai hâte de voir vos retours ! Désolée également on avait écrit ce chapitre y'a longtemps mais on arrive quand même à le poster en retard :c

 **Yuri** : Eh oui, c'est une grande avancée dans l'histoire de cette fanfiction et C'EST LE BUT. Désolée, je me suis emportée. On s'est vraiment beaucoup amusée. Voili voilou bah j'espère que ça vous plait tout ça tout ça portez-vous biens. La bise.


End file.
